Fairy Adventure Tail Time
by Zek7824
Summary: An all out crossover series when Finn and Jake get transported to Earthland where they team up with a guild called Fairy Tail. Both having each other's side they are set off to the world to protect it from villainous evil like Dragons, Dark Guilds, Demons, Monsters, and New Evil Alliances.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or Fairy Tail and any of the songs or others and this story is not for profit or any other illegal usages.**

* * *

**So for now, this takes place when Finn and Jake become the true heroes of Ooo and for Fairy Tail is before Galuna Island arc. So yeah more fun to do and read. So we all know what time it is right?**

* * *

_Prologue_

_You wanna know something, the looks of a universe or a star start to make you wonder if you'd be able to be with the ones you want to be with the most. Maybe if you reach far and high enough, some lengths can take you anywhere. Because it can happen. __But things you'd want to treasure forever will be gone, but it can always be in your yourself. **Or something like that...**_

* * *

BOOM! Adventure Time, c'mon grab your friends we're going to very distant lands with Jake the Dog and Finn the Human the fun will never end it's Adventure Time!

* * *

"HEEEEEYYY FIIINNNN." Jake screamed.

* * *

**Chip Dip Triple Flips-**

* * *

"Ah dobbs, it's Jake." Finn said as he was getting ready.

"HOLD ON JAKE IM ALMOST READY!" As he yelled.

"COME ON FINN, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR THE CEREMONY!" Bmo screamed.

" I'm comin' I'm comin'", Finn said as he got out of the tree-house.

"About time, c'mon we're gonna be late for the award ceremony at C.K." Jake said as he stretched and got Finn and Bmo on top of him.

Finn, Jake, and Bmo were going to the Candy Kingdom for an award ceremony and celebration P.B was hosting. And Finn and Jake were getting a special award and also getting promoted as the mighty heroes of Ooo and for the Ice King after ransacking almost every princess in Ooo for their... Diaries.

* * *

**Chip Dip Triple Flips- 0:29**

* * *

"This is totally flippin' crazy man, we're getting a special award for being heroes and I get to eat ICE CREAM when we get there!" Jake said in a very giddy mood.

"Hey man, what's more awesome is that I get to be the role hero of being the most tubuler leader of P.B's sword brigade." Finn added.

"Did she really give you that type of thing, and also doesn't that make any sense to what you just said?" Jake asked.

"I don't know but it sounds AWESOME!", Finn shouted. "Well I think it's pretty sweet." Bmo said.

"Yeah just wait until you turn 17 or 18 man." Jake said in remorse as they went to the Candy Kingdom on a sunny cloudless day.

The Candy Kingdom was hopping with excitement and everyone was excited and up and about. Balloons and streamers everywhere, colorful decorations, kids playing and flying kites and doing competitions with their families and the castle was filled with colorful and glimmering lights all over. The Gumball Guardians also seemed to be having fun too as they blew fun bubbles for all the little kids.

"WOW, the Candy Kingdom's going hardcore with this celebration man." Jake said.

"I know, P.B said the Candy Kingdom always gets the busy and hyped every time they do something special like this." Finn replied. "C'mon the castle's only right there let's go."

"Hey Cinnamon Bun can you help me with the balloons please?'

P.B asked to C.B. "Okay Princess." As he went to go decorate with the balloons.

"Hey P.B." Finn said as they arrived.

"Guys you're here early." P.B said in surprise.

"Yeah we don't wanna be fashionably late for the ceremony, no we're being hero-typical early for all the excitement!" Finn said in determination.

"Either that or we're just really excited to be promoted as official heroes of Ooo", Jake said.

"Well the ceremony's being underway so you guys can chill and have a great time before the ceremony okay, I gotta go take care of some stuff so I'll see you guys during the ceremony." P.B said as she went away.

"Okay P.B see ya", Finn shouted.

"Hey Jake you ready to have a good ti-." Jake disappeared before Finn talked completely. Bmo also disappeared too, so Finn decided to see what to do.

"Huh, guess they already left. Well I guess I'm on my own from here, anyway it's PARTY TIME WHOO-HOO!" Finn shouted as he started to party.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in a guild called Fairy Tail:**

"LAXUS GO AND FETCH THEM AT ONCE!" Master Makarov shouted in a demanded way to Laxus.

"Yeah, right. I got better things to do, Gramps" Laxus said in an ignorant way.

"And besides everyone in Fairy Tail is supposed to take care of themselves, right?" Laxus added.

"I DON'T CARE HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT NATSU. THE FACT IS YOU"RE THE ONLY ONE STRONG ENOUGH TO BRING HIM BACK BY FORCE!" Makarov shouted.

"I'm sorry master", Gray said as he stood, "But I'm afraid I got to disagree with you".

* * *

**In Picturesque Port Town of Hargeon:**

"Wow this brings back memories." Lucy said relaxed. "It seems like only yesterday when we met here for the first time."

"It practically was yesterday." As an ignorant Natsu replied. "You don't have to get all mushy."

"Yeah you sound like an old lady." Happy said as he tried not to laugh as Lucy looked at him in disgust.

"Well let's go find a boat that'll take us to Galuna." Lucy said.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Natsu surprised. "Forget the boat why can't we all just swim for it?"

"And you think i'm the one who's crazy?" Lucy replied.

"Galuna Island? No way not even for a million jewel." a sailor said. "Around here, it's bad luck to even mention that name." Another said.

"Sorry kids, but I don't think anyone here would be willing to take you."

"That island's cursed, so if you got want a death wish I'd stay far away".

"Don't know why you wanna go there but no sailor worth his salt is gonna take you to Galuna. Not even pirates will go near that place."

"Are you serious?" Lucy said in disappointment.

"It looks like we're gonna be swimming there after all." Natsu said in relief.

"Sure Does." Happy added. "WE'RE NOT SWIMMING NATSU!" Lucy said furiously.

"I found you." Gray said as he surprised all three of them from behind.

"It's Gray." Lucy said shocked. "What are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"Gramps found out about your harebrained scheme and sent me to get you back." Gray explained.

"WHY?! We're not in danger yet." Natsu said in confusion.

"If you come back now, you might avoid being kicked out of the guild, maybe." Gray said in a smug look.

"KICKED OUT?!" Lucy said in horror. "I DON"T CARE! I'm going on this S-Class quest." Natsu protested.

"Man, you're way out of your leauge here, just come home. When Erza finds out about this, she's gonna be so angry." Gray said agitated.

"Uh Oh." All three.

"Please Gray, you gotta save me. I told them this was a bad idea but they force me to come along!" Happy said in horror.

"YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR!" Lucy shouted.

"I've got to prove my power to Erza. So like it or not, I'm doing this." Natsu said being determined. "Mater ordered me to bring you home. I'll drag you back to Fairy Tail if I have to. Don't make me hurt you buddy!" Gray protested."I'd like to see you try!" Natsu added while getting fired up.

"Hmm magic?" said the fisherman. "Excuse me, but are you wizards?"

"Hmm?'

"Have you come to lift the curse on that island?" He asked.

"Yeah" Natsu replied.

"Maybe." Lucy said in a uncertain look.

"Not gonna happen." Gray said angered.

"Get in." The fisherman said.

"What." Lucy asked.

"Seriously?" Natsu asked.

"NO WAY!" Gray said.

Natsu smiled and kicked Gray making him unconscious. "There we go. Ready when you are sir."

"You should we should bring him with us?" Lucy asked.

"We can't let him go back and tell the guild. Because the next person they'll send is ERZA." Natsu said horrified making Lucy whimper.

* * *

**In a cube outside the multiverse:**

Cosmic Owl: Hey Prismo you up for another game of chess?

Prismo: Yeah I guess, don't you think it's a little lonely and quiet up here?

C.O: Don't know I never really think about it anywa-.

Suddenly Prismo's cube began to glow.

C.O: Woah, has our cube ever flashed like this before?

Prismo: No...No...NONONONONONONONONONONONO!

C.O: What, WHAT"S HAPPENING?!

Prismo: No this never happened for so long.

C.O: WHAT IS IT?

Prismo: This never occurs.

C.O: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT PRISMO?!

Prismo: LOOK! Whenever the cube's flashing it means a time distortion or a rip in the fabric of time and existence is linking or transforming two worlds together into one or creating a wormhole that can combine both of the world's knowledge and history into one but I'm not sensing any uncharted dangers, no distortions, rips, anything. But all I'm sensing something sinister and evil that is somehow in the midst of all of this crisis. Something that is doing this for a purpose.

C.O: Wait a second, what two worlds are being transformed together?

Prismo: Ooo a.k.a Earth and a world where magic is infinite and mythology is unreal. EARTHLAND.

* * *

**Back in Ooo:**

"Man this celebration's totally rocking and poppin'." Finn said all excited as he was drinking soda and partying. "This is gonna be a totally rad and bopping day for the whole Kingdom WHOO!"

Meanwhile, Jake was busy stuffing his face with ice cream at the dessert buffet living the time of his life and Bmo was playing with all the candy kids playing with the bubbles blown by the Gumball Guardians.

During the party. Starchy walked in front of Finn. "Hey Finn, the Princess says the ceremony is about to begin and she says if you're ready?"

"OH YEAH! I'm ready, I just need to get Jake and Bmo and we'll get to the ceremony. Hey Starchy is it okay if you get Bmo for me?" Finn asked. "Of course Finn." Stachy answered as he went to go get him.

Finn was walking around the kingdom finding Jake and then saw him still stuffing his face with ice cream at the buffet. From the looks of it, Jake finished more than 80 buckets of ice cream and was still going.

"Hey Jake, quit eating ice cream and come on, the ceremony's about to begin." As he tried to get him to stop "Not yet Finn I'm about to break the Kingdom Ice Cream record and I'm not losing now!" As Jake continued to eat. "Jake the record is like 500 buckets come on let's go." He said. "Oh alright." Jake said as he stopped. "Come on let's go." Finn said as the two went to the ceremony.

The ceremony was about to begin and P.B was in front of the castle at the podium ready to announce the awards with Bmo and Peppermint Butler standing next to her.

"OH YEAH MAN, WE"RE ABOUT TO BE PROMOTED AS THE TRUE HEROES OF OOO!" Jake screamed and getting excited.

P.B saw the two and then started to start the ceremony.

"Hello and welcome everyone of the Candy Kingdom to the Annual Candy Kingdom Award Ceremony, I would like to thank everyone for coming here and being a great person out there. And now to start the ceremony I will first award Finn and Jake with these golden medals of hero heart for becoming Ooo's mightiest heroes. Finn and Jake will you please come up for your reward please." The crowd applaud and roared in excitement.

"This is it man, we're gonna be Ooo's mightiest heroes!" Jake being in excitement and thrill.

Finn and Jake stood up and walked to get their medals.

"I now promote Finn and Jake as Ooo's mightiest and noble heroes!" As she put the medals on Finn and Jake. The crowd went berserk and applaud with all their might.

"AW YEAH BOI! We're mighty heroes now." Finn said excitedly to Jake. "AH YEAH, fist bump time!"

Suddenly, before they did a fist bump they felt the ground shaking a little bit. "Hey Jake you felt that?" Ask Finn. "Yeah what was that?" Jake replied. And then it started to intense and the Kingdom started to break.

"What's happening?" Jake asked.

"I don't know." Finn said being confused. "P.B what's going on?"

"I don't know." Then she looked up. "GUYS LOOK!"

Finn and Jake looked up at the sky and was shocked because it started to turn red and black and cloudy and thunder storms were happening everywhere.

"HOLY COW! What's happening?!" Finn shouted.

"How should I know?" Jake screamed. Then when things couldn't get worse a ginormous black hole appeared and then it started to suck everything into it. The Kingdom started to dismantle and everyone started to get sucked into it. Not only that, but it also started to SUCK UP ALL OF OOO TOO! Everything and everyone started to get sucked up and disappeared into it.

"PRINCRESS!" Peppermint Butler shouted. "PEPPS!" P.B shouted. "Leader my balance is unstable" The Gumball Guardians started to get sucked up too. "MY GUARDIANS!" Then she started to float off the ground. "Oh no. FINN!" P.B shouted.

"Princess!" Finn shouted. Then he saw Jake and Bmo starting to get sucked up too. "FINN!' Jake and Bmo cried. "GUYS!" As he shouted, then he started to get sucked up and lost his medal. "OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Finn shouted as he got sucked up.

* * *

**Back in Earthland:**

"HHHHPPPMMM." Gagged Natsu

"Okay now I'm starting to get scared." Said Lucy getting petrified.

"Well look on the bright side, at least you're not tied up!" Gray said tied in rope. "This is your fault too buddy. Why'd you decide to let us on?" As he asked the fisherman.

"The name is Bobo. And if you must know I used to be a citizen of Galuna Island. But I had to flee. I just couldn't take it anymore." Bobo replied. "I should warn you. Tragedy befalls anyone who steps foot on the island. There's no avoiding it, that is if you're able to lift the curse." Then Bobo took off his robe and made all of them shocked and surprised. "This vile demon's curse."

"Woah you're arm, what happened to it?" asked Gray.

"Is that the curse." Lucy asked in concern.

Bobo stared and said "We're almost there. That's Galuna Island." Staring at the shadowy island in the vast sea that looked like a mirage. As they looked at the island Lucy saw the mountain top glowing.

"That's weird. Why's the mountain top glowing like that?"

On top of the mountain, a group of masked and robed people were chanting "ZERAM SEN DIOLUNA KOO-NAH."

Then Lucy turned around and saw that Bobo had disappeared. "What the- where'd he go?"

"Did he fall out?" Gray asked.

"It's like he disappeared into thin air." Happy added. Then the water started to get a little rough.

"What's that sound?" Lucy asked.

"UH LUCY!" Gray said in a pressured way.

Lucy turned around and she saw a tsunami. "AAAAAHHHH, TSUNAMI!"

"Not don't panic, just hold on!" Gray shouted.

"Happy can't you grab onto the boat and fly?" Lucy shouted

"I'm not strong enough." Happy replied. But it was too late as the four got swept away into the aybyss of water.

* * *

**Morning/Somewhere on Galuna Island:**

The heated sun was pouring onto the island making it look like a heated piece of toast. The creatures were making a lot of racket and the ecosystem seemed to be either restless of growing or resting to the tendency of the weather.

"Whu...huh? Wh...what the floop happened?" Finn said slowly as he was on the ground gaining conscience. Finn was in an entire new place he'd have never been in before. And everything around him was so different and new to him every time he looked around. As he tried to stand up his body and mind felt a little fuzzy and weird. "What is this place, where am I? (GASP) Jake, P.B, Bmo! GUYS can you hear me!" Finn shouted, but there was no reply. "AW crud, oh no, where am I at, what is this place anyway? UUUURRRRMMMM ICE KING!" Finn screamed as he was lost on an uncharted island.

* * *

**Elsewhere on Galuna Island:**

The sun was beating on Lucy's face causing Lucy to wake up. "Where am I?" She then got up and saw Natsu, Happy, and Gray washed up with her on the beach with parts of the boat scattered all around them. "What a mess."

Later, "Looks like we made it you guys!" Said Natsu getting pumped.

"We're lucky that wave washed us ashore." Lucy added.

"Well I don't know if I call it lucky." Gray said in ignorance.

"I can't help but wonder what happened to the guy who brought us here."Lucy said in thought. "Right after he told us about the curse he vanished."

"Forget about that stuff for now and let's go exploring!" "AYE!" Said Natsu and Happy being ready.

"We've been here, like 30 seconds and you guys have already forgotten about the mission?" Lucy said in disappointment.

Later,"Apparently there's only one village on the entire island. The village chief is the one who originally put in the request. So I guess we need to try and find him." Lucy explained holding the paper with the request on it.

"Not so fast." Gray said uninterruptedly getting off the ground.

"Give it up Gray. You can't take us back to the guild now that our boat's been destroyed." Natsu answered.

"You're right. I'm coming with you." Gray replied leaving them confused. "There's no way I'm gonna let the two of you clowns make S-Class before I do. And if you were kicked out the guild would be pretty boring. Gramps will be upset , but if we pull this off he won't stay mad at us for long." Making everyone more interested and ready. "Let's go."

"AYE!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

**Elsewhere:**

Finn was walking around the island to see if he could find Jake, Bmo, and Princess Bubblegum but no lick has reached him yet. He started to wonder if he was the only one who got to this place by himself.

"CRUBS! Will isn't this a non-fun day. I'm lost, I can't find my friends, I have no weapons, I lost my hero medal, and I can't even go back home considering all of Ooo got sucked up by that black hole." Finn went on ranting. "This is mad chubs dude, I hope Jake is alright. Finn then walked on a hard stick and picked it up. "Hmm, guess I can use you as a weapon for now." Said Finn as he put it in his backpack. "I swear if it's the Ice King again I'll TEAR AND BEAT HIM TO PIECES!" Finn shouted irritated when he accidently step on into slippery muddle and slid across the pathway. "WWWOOOOAAAHHHH!" Finn kept screaming until he smacked right into a tree. BAM! Causing him to pass out again and fall over making him roll down a hill side and into a wall. THA-BOOM! Before Finn completely passed out he heard a strange voice. "Oh my, what an unfortunate turn of events." Said the soft voice from nowhere. Then three guys from over the wall heard the noise and saw Finn on the ground.

"Hey guys what's that?"

"I don't know but it doesn't look like a threat and it looks like it's unconscious."

"Well don't just stand there quick, get more people to help."

* * *

**Elsewhere at night:**

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Gray made it to the village which had an enormously huge wall around it.

"Well, we found the village, now what?" Said Gray.

"Check out that gate. When they say "KEEP OUT" they mean it." Said Natsu all examined.

"ANYONE HOME? WE CAME HERE TO HELP YOU." Shouted Lucy. But no answer.

"Let's bust in." Said Natsu being careless about the action.

"NO WAY!" Lucy shouted in protest.

"WHO GOES THERE?" Said a guard on top of the wall.

"We're wizards of Fairy Tail responding to your request." Anserwed Lucy.

'"Why weren't we notified when we accepted the job?" asked the Guard.

"Uh, well." Said Lucy thinking of a way to persuade them.

"Sorry, it was probably just a mix-up with the paperwork." Replied Gray

"Then let me see your emblems right now." Said the guard.

As they showed their emblems the guards gasped. "GASP, there here, they're really here." The guards then started to open the gates.

"It's like we're walking into a giant monster's mouth." Said Happy.

"Are you trying to freak me out?" Said Lucy starting to get annoyed.

"I'm Moka the Village Chief. On behalf of everyone here, I welcome you. Pleasantries aside, there's something you need to see. Now my people." Said Moka.

Everyone took off their robes and the four were shocked at the results. Everyone had one limb completely different from the rest of their bodies.

"It's just like what happened to the boat guy." said Gray. "Yeah said Lucy starting to feel a little comfortable.

"Oh wow your sideburns!" Said Natsu being shocked. 'Not that." said Moka. "I was trying to show you what's happened to my arm. Everyone on the island has suffered horrible disfigurement because of this curse. Not even the animals have been spared."

"Please excuse me for asking, but what makes you think it's a curse sir? It could be some kind of infectious disease." Said Gray.

'We've consulted with dozens of doctors, young man. But they all agree that no such disease exists." Replied Moka. "You see, our symptoms began around the same time the moon fell under an evil spell."

"What kind of spell?" Asked Lucy.

Moka started to explain. "Since ancient times, this island has absorbed the light of the moon causing it to glow almost as beautifully as the moon itself. However several years ago the moon's color began to change. And an eerie purple glow was cast upon the island."

"So the moon turned purple?" Asked Natsu. Then Happy gasped because the purple moon was being uncovered by the dark clouds. "It's coming out from behind the clouds." It was just like what Moka told them, the moon was glimmering in a bright and dark purple shining bright in the dark sky.

"Oh wow. It really is purple." Said Lucy.

"Man, that's creepy looking." Said Gary.

"it's the curse. Stand back. The change is about to begin. Moka warned as he started grunting. Then all of the others started screaming and groaning as the moon was transforming them into beasts shocking all four of them.

"WOAH WHAT THE-" Lucy shouted being shocked.

"They're changing." explained Gray. "Yeah I see that." Added Lucy.

"Why is this happening to them?" Questioned Natsu. Then they stopped transforming.

"I'm sorry if our appearance frightens you." Said Moka.

"It's okay, I'm just completely confused." Said Gray. "You poor people." Said Lucy feeling sorry. "Oh, man. You guys look so COOL!" Said Natsu being impressed. Everyone just whited out in silence and confusion. "HUH?"

"It's awesome. You've got horns and stuff. I'm so jealous." Said Natsu.

"He thinks we look cool?" "No one's ever said that to us before."

"NATSU! You're being insensitive. They don't want to look like this." Said Lucy furiously. "seriously? HUh, my bad. Then I guess we should help them out."

"That is why we're here. Get a clue man." Said Happy.

"Anyway, as you've witnessed, whenever the purple moon shows it's face in the sky, everyone in the village takes on a horrific demon form. If it isn't a curse, then what else could it possibly be? We'll return to normal once the morning comes and the sun has risen. However, there are some poor souls who can no longer switch back to their human forms for they have lost their minds." Explained Moka. "How sad." Lucy said in sadness. "The fate for them, these unfortunate souls in the grip of madness... We've no choice, but to put them to death." Making the four shocked and horrified again. "But they might change back to normal someday." Said Natsu. "If we wait for that to happen, the monsters will surely kill us all. We've tried capturing them but they always broke free. It's no use. Once it takes hold, there's no way to save them. I should know, I was forced to kill my very own son." As Moka showed them the photo of Bobo.

(GASP) "That's the guy from the boat. But we just saw him yesterday-." "SSHH." Said Gray. "Now I understand why he disappeared on us like that. He's dead, but his soul can't rest in peace." "-A Ghost?" Questioned Lucy

"Please lift the evil curse from our island. If this goes on much longer, we may all fall victim to it. We'll die." Moka said in discouragement.

"WE'RE NOT GONNA LET THAT HAPPEN!" Shouted Natsu. "We can fix this, I promise you."

"There's only one way this wretched curse can be lifted. The moon, the moon must be wiped from the sky." answered Moka leaving the Wizards in shock.

* * *

**Later:**

Finn was in a little house on a bed with bandages wrapped around his back. "WHa..wha. What happened? Wha- aw don't tell me I got knocked out again?!" Finn shouted. "Apparently you were young one." Said Moka. "Wha- RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!" Finn kept screaming. "Good Lord! You're a loud one!" Moka said. "WHAT ARE YOU WHERE AM I WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Finn shouted and then pulled out his stick. "WHAT ARE YOU DEMON LOOKING BEAST, I"LL SLAY ANYTHING THAT'S EVIL AND EVIL LOOKING!"

"Please calm down there boy, you were just unconscious when you smacked yourself against the wall." Said Moka. "And also I'm sorry about the appearance, you see I'm like this because an evil curse was cast on this island making everyone turn in beasts and demons." Finn asked "What a sec, a curse? Is your family or others like you in danger also?" Asked Finn. "Yes, my village has suffered from this hideous curse for years and we all prayed for someone or help to free us from it." Finn said "We'll I'll help you guys out." "Really?" Asked Moka. "Yeah of course, after all I am a hero." "Well you look like a really strange hero, you have stringy arms and you look like no human I've seen before." Well that's because I'm from another world, if I am in another world." "Bah, we'll talk about that later boy, listen there are also four other people who are willing to save us too. Would you like to meet them?" Asked Moka. "Yeah I guess." Said Finn. "Their in a hotel on the far side of the village." Said Moka. "Okay Thank you." Said Finn as he walked to the house they were in. On his walk Finn thought to himself "Alright, after I help these people get rid of their curse I'll get back to finding Jake and everyone else if they are here."

* * *

**At the hotel:**

"I never knew the moon could be so creepy." Said Happy.

"Hurry and close the window. You heard what the chief said. We got to stay out of the moonlight. You might not care. But I don't want to risk turning into some freaky-looking monster." Said Lucy searching her clothes.

"I'm not so sure about this job guys." Said Natsu having second thoughts.

"Do these people really think we can destroy the moon?" Questioned Gray.

"I wonder how many punches it'll take? You think I can handle it? Said Natsu getting tactical.

"Are you kidding me?! Don't be stupid man." Shouted Gary.

"Natsu, there's not a wizard alive who's strong enough to do that." said Lucy.

"But that's the job we were hired to do, isn't it? We can't take a job then back out. 'Cause that would make Fairy Tail look bad." explained Natsu.

"What they're asking for can't be done. How do you think you're gonna get to the moon, anyway? Asked Gray.

"with Happy" Natsu answered. "I don't think so." Happy replied.

"Okay we can't destroy the moon. But if we do some investigating, we might be able to find a different way to lift the curse from the island." Said Lucy being strategic.

"HEY CAN I COME ALONG TOO?" said a mysterious voice. Everyone screamed.

"Hey who's talking to us?" Said Gray. "

ME!" As Finn bursted from the window. making a loud crash noise.

"AAAAHHHH, a spy!" Lucy screamed.

"Hey who are you?" Natsu asked.

"Hey chill, everyone, name's Finn. Finn the Human or Finn the Mighty Hero." Everyone just stared.

"Mighty Hero?" Said everyone.

"Yeah I'm a ruthless and comeback hero who's ready to slay anything that's evil." Said Finn.

"So are you like a better and more optimistic version of Lucy but as a guy?"

"I swear I will kick your butt into the moonlight small cat!" Said Lucy getting more annoyed.

"Um maybe, I don't know ca- hey wait a sec your a magic cat?" Finn said.

"Aye, name's Happy and I'm actually a magic cat with wings." Happy explained.

"Huh, not the weirdest I've seen so far." Finn replied.

"Yeah.. name's Gray".

"My name's Lucy."

"And my name's Natsu Dragneel. And we're wizards of Fairy Tail!" (GGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP) "YOU GUYS ARE WIZARDS!?" Finn screamed. Everyone covered their ears.

"JEEZ! How loud can you scream?!" Shouted Gray.

"LOUD ENOUGH TO SLAY DEMONS!" Finn screamed.

"Aw yeah I like this guy, he's all fired up!" Natsu said.

"Hey wait a second, if you guys are wizards. Then are you guys really humans?" Finn asked leaving the 4 in deep confusion.

"What do you mean of course we are human." Natsu replied happily leaving Finn all amazed.

"Umm, Finn what do you mean by us being human?" Lucy asked.

"Oh uhhhh It's nothing, its not important." Finn exclaimed.

"Okay that's a bit concerning but can we all just be quiet and go to sleep please, we can continue with this nonsense tomorrow." Lucy said as a shirt went flying into her face.

"You kids can do what you want, but after the day I've had I need some shut-eye." Said Gray taking off his clothes,

"Does Gray always takes his clothes off?" Asked Finn. "Yep". Happy replied.

"Please don't take off any more." Lucy said in horror.

"Okay, our investigation starts tomorrow morning. I'm hittin' the sack." Said Natsu hitting for bed. "Me too." as Happy followed in. "Sounds like a plan to me." Said Gray going to sleep also.

"Okay then, hey Finn you need a spot to sleep?" Lucy asked. "Naw, I'm good Lucy I think I'm just gonna sleep on the couch." Finn replied. "I think you should go to sleep too Lucy."

"I'm pretty sleepy too, good night Finn." Lucy said as she went. "Night Lucy."

That night, Natsu and Gray were snoring so loud Lucy couldn't sleep. "SO LOUD! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SLEEP WHEN THE BEAST AND THE PERV KEEP SNORING?" Meanwhile on the balcony Finn was standing and looking at the moon. The wind beat against his face like a small yet relaxing breeze at the beach and the glowing light on the moon made the night plunger into it's violet nightly glow. Finn took off his hat and let his hair out flying in the wind. "Don't worry Jake, I'll find you, P.B, and Bmo once I save an island from total destruction. Then we find each other we'll become the best heroes everyone has ever seen together. Because homies help homies, always."

* * *

**The next morning:**

(YAWN) "It's so early." "Yeah, I'm never up at this time." Said Natsu and Gray.

"You two kept me up all night and I'm not complaining! So stop whining and let's go." Said Lucy energized.

ALL: AYE

"I'm ready too guys, and I'm ready to slay monsters and creatures alike thanks to this sword the chief gave me!" Said Finn getting excited and revved up.

"Well at least someone has the same enthusiasm like me. C'mon let's go investigate Finn." "Ah yeah, it's INVESTIGATE TIME!" Finn shouted.

"Open, gate of the clock constellation, (doorbell rings) HOROLOGIUM!" Shouted Lucy getting her Celestial Key. BOOM. "HHMM, the time is 7:48." Said Horologium.

Finn was shocked. "WOOOOOOWWW. Lucy you can summon demons?!" "Why I beg your pardon young lad but I'm not monster but a Celestial spirit. A deity who can be summoned by a Celestial Wizard." Said Horologium. "What is Celestial magic and Wizards?" "Well you see Celestial Magic is a holder magic and a type of magic of spartial magic used by Celestial Spirit Mages a.k.a Mages who can summon a race of constellations called Celestial Spirits." Explained Horologium.

"Well anyway c'mon guys let's go." Said Lucy moving on.

You really think we'll be able to find another way to lift the curse?" Asked Natsu.

"Well, we don't have much of a choice. The village may think the moon's cursed but everyone else likes it and destroying it might really mess things up." Said Gray.

"You're right. If we didn't have the moon the tides would get all crazy and at night, the sky would be pitch black." Explained Natsu.

"Without, Salmon could go extinct and they're my favorite fish." Happy added.

"Is fish all you think about Happy and plus this is starting to get boring I wanna go and slay stuff." Said Finn

Horologium: Would you guys keep it down? We don't know what's lurking out here so we shouldn't draw any attention. The lady demands impatiently.

"Okay first of all, why is Lucy staying inside Clock body while we're walking? Finn asked.

"You should walk on your own." Said Natsu.

"He's right. Do you just summon your spirits because you're lazy?" Added Gray.

"Listen, this curse is freaking me out. We have no idea what we're up against and I'm scared." Said Lucy. "She says nervously." Add Horologium.

"ARE YOU KIDDING? THIS IS AWESOME! S-CLASS QUESTS RULE!" Shouted Natsu.

"Yeah, I bet I could probably freeze that stupid curse." Added Gray.

Horologium: You guys are idiots. she retorts disparagingly.

"Aye." Says Happy.

"Well look can we just hurry up with the investigations, I'm already getting bored and I really wanna sla-." Before Finn finished there was a loud thumping noise approaching them.

Horologium: Huh?

"Hmm?" "What's that?" Said Natsu and Gray. "Well whatever it's probably just a big golem ready to-" When Finn turned around there was a huge black beast behind them.

(Three gasp) (Laugh)

"WHOA, WHAT THE-" Natsu said in shock. "IT'S HUGE." Gray said surprised.

Horologium: What are you waiting for? Beat it up, you guys. She yells frantically.

"I'm not beating that thing!" said Happy.

"AW yeah now it's slaying time! HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Finn screamed as he ran toward it.

Horologium: Woah Finn's just going straight in is he not scared going alone? She says curiously.

"Gotta say he's got the hero heart for sure." Says Gray getting ready to pull off his ice magic. "Ice Make: Shield." Gray managed to block the monster's attack but let out a really smelly fog.

All three gagged and yelled in disgust. "AAAAHHH!"

Horologium: Oh no, what's wrong? Did you seriously just sneak inside here? AYE, answers the little blue cat.

But before long Horologium's summoning time ran out leaving Lucy and Happy by themselves. "UGH! STINKY!" "Hey wait a second. Where's Finn?" Asked Lucy.

As the smoke cleared it turned out the big monster was a huge rat wearing a maid outfit. "Guys a little help here!" Said Finn as he was on top of the huge rat.

"IT'S A RAT! And Finn's stuck on top!" Cried Lucy.

"Come on Natsu get up, man!" Gray shouted to him trying to wake him.

"The smell knocked him out." Said Happy.

"Hey um, GUYS! You might wanna GET OUT OF THE WAY OF THE STUPID LOOKING RAT-BEAST!" Finn screamed.

"LET'S GO!" Cried Natsu.

Everyone kept screaming trying to dodge the big rat's breath attack but one way or another the smell kept following them everywhere while Finn was still trying to hang on as the rat maneuvered.

"ICE MAKE: FLOOR!" Screamed Gray as he turned the ground into slippery ice. causing the rat-beast to slip and slide allowing Finn to make a break for it and land right next to them.

"Finn are you alright?" Asked Happy. "Yeah I'm fine Happy but that was MATHEMATICAL!" Shouted Finn. "Mathematical?" Asked Happy. "Yeah it's a phrase I use a lot sometimes."

"You should've done that in the first place." Said Natsu.

"SHUT UP NATSU!" screamed Gray.

Lucy looked around and saw a building to the right. "Look, there's some kind of building over there. We should go hide while we have the chance."

"We should kick it's butt while we have the chance." As all three of the boys kicked and beaten up the rat's head. "Give me a break."

* * *

**The Temple of the Moon:**

"This place massive." said Lucy.

"Yeah and it's falling apart." Said Natsu.

"I wonder how old it is." said Gray.

"Probably old enough to have dungeons, beasts, demons, and other things I can slay and collect!" Finn said getting a bit more interested.

"Are fighting and dungeons the only things you like?" Ask Lucy.

Natsu looked around and saw weird drawings on the wall. "What are those?"

"They're moons. It makes sense Galuna used to be called The Island of the Moon." Gray explained.

"A moon island, and moon curse, and weird moon symbols. You really got to wonder what all of it means." Says Lucy.

"Man this place is a wreck. This floor doesn't even look safe to walk on." Says Natsu. "Yeah man, this buildings not even strong enough to hold a single lion." Added Finn as they both stomped on the ground.

"Well don't go stomping on it." Lucy said right before Natsu and Finn created a hole causing everyone to fall in.

"NATSU AND FINN YOU IDIOTS LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Screamed Gray as they fell. BBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMM

(GASPS) "Hey is everybody okay?" As Natsu dug his way out of the pile of rubble.

"I'd be better if you two balloon-heads hadn't knocked out the floor." Lucy said in anger.

"Here's a thought if you two think before you act maybe you guys wouldn't cause so much destruction." Gray says in a pissed mood.

"Hey I like my tendency of being Carefree about doing things I plan not to do okay?" Said Finn.

"Not now Finn! So can you fly us out of here Happy?" Asked Lucy.

"No, sorry." Happy replied.

"We're underneath the temple." Gray added.

"WOW, it's a secret cave! This is so cool! Let's go check it out." Natsu screamed. "Wait for me Nastu!" Said Finn running after him.

"WOULD YOU TWO QUIT RUNNING AROUND LIKE CRAZY PEOPLE?!" Shouted Gray.

As the two ran, they went around the corner and saw something they've never seen before. "WHOA."

"Natsu, Finn?" Lucy said as they went around.

"What something wrong?" Asked Gray. "

Hey guys, what's that?" The two asked.

When they came closer they looked up and were shocked by what they saw especially Gray. It was a humongous monster which looked like it was trapped in crystal or ice.

"That's impossible." Gray said in horror and confusion. Everyone gasped and was horrified by the huge size of the monster trapped in it's prison. "It's Deliora. But how- how could this happen? Why is it here? WHAT THE HELL IS IT DOING ON GALUNA ISLAND?!" Gray shouted.

"What do you mean it's doing on Galuna Island?" Asked Finn.

"You've seen this thing before?" Asked Natsu.

"There's no- no way." Said Gray feeling unstable and lost.

"Gray please try to calm down." Lucy said as she helped him. "Now, can you tell us about it?"

"Yeah dude, I mean what's a huge monster doing on a small island under a temple?" Added Finn.

Gray took a breath. "It's Deliora, The Demon of Destruction."

"Demon of Construction?" Said Natsu and Finn. "DESTRUCTION." Happy pronounced.

"But why is it here? It doesn't make any sense." Gray questioned.

Then the sound of footsteps were approaching. "Hey uh, you guys hear that sound? Finn asked. They all turned around to see who was coming.

"The voices seemed to come from down here." As two mysterious men walked out of the shadows one had long blue hair sticking up and the other looked like it was half man/half dog. (GROWLS)

"GGRR, I hate being awake during the day." Said the Dog-man.

"So Toby, were you exposed to the moon drip? you've got those pointy ears." Said the blue guy.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU THEY"RE A FASHION STATEMENT, YOU JERK!" Toby shouted."

"Lighten up, I was just teasing you." The blue guy said.

"You don't have to be so mean about it." said toby.

"Huh, the moon drip. Could that be the name of the curse?" Then another person came walking in.

"Yuka, Toby, something terrible has happened."

"What now sherry?" Asked Yuka. Sherry almost looked liked another maid like the rat from before and had purple hair and pigtails.

"It's Angelica. She's been attacked and I'm sad."

"YOU"RE MOPING AROUND BECAUSE SOMEBODY BEAT UP YOUR STUPID PET RAT?!" Toby shouted.

"She's not a rat, she's a brave hunter prowling the jungle to protect us. She is love." Sherry explained acting all dramatic and distant.

"I don't know who these people are, but talk about a bunch of weirdos. Especially the chick with the pet rat." Lucy informed.

"PPFFTTT, just wait until you meet the Ice King Lucy." Finn whispered.

"Judging by the scent I picked up off'em they're not from the island." Natsu whispered.

"And they don't look like they have the demon curse." Happy added.

"Intruders you say? Yuka asked.

"And it's almost time to begin collecting moonlight again. Oh this makes me so sad. This news would displease the Cold Emperor. We should get rid of them before he finds out. Yes, we must find them before the moon's first light." Sherry said. "Agreed" (GROWL).

"Since they've seen Deliora, we can't allow them to live. We'll give them the gift of eternal rest. We'll give them love." Sherry said. "You're talking about death, right? Toby asked.

"Quick Happy throw a rock to distract them." Said Lucy.

(Stone clacks) "What was that?" "Over there." As the three went into the tunnel.

"Nice job cat." "Aye."

"Come on, we should have grabbed them and beat some answers out of them." said Natsu.

"Yeah there's 5 of us and only 3 of them so it's a 3/5 chance." Finn added.

"Not yet, we've got to do some investigating." Lucy said.

"Man, this job keeps getting more and more complicated." Natsu said.

"Right, like who is this Cold Emperor Guy?" Happy added.

"I don't know but he might just be one stupid patoot who's just ruining innocent people's lives. What do you think Gray." Finn said.

"Deliora, I still don't understand what anyone would want with it. How the hell were they even able to find it?" Gray replied.

"Was it hidden somewhere?" Lucy asked.

"It was sealed away. Inside a glacier on the northern continent. A decade ago this immortal demon ravaged Isvan countless people lost their lives. The woman who taught me how to use magic. My master Ur, sacrificed everything to seal it away. I don't know if it has anything to do with the curse on this island. But I do know I doesn't belong here. This Cold Emperor, we have to find out who it is. If they tarnish my master's legacy they're gonna regret the day they were born. " Gray responded as he was going to get rid of the people who're destroying Ur's important sacrifice.

* * *

**Elsewhere:**

The jungle seemed to get very quiet lately when suddenly someone started to trample through the trees.

"FFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! WHERE ARE YOU!" Jake was screaming at the top of his lungs screaming Finn's name to see if he got transported with him. " AH floop, I wonder what this place is and how did I get here. I just hope I can find Finn before something bad happens." Little did Jake know he was being watched from the shadows.

* * *

**And Boom end episode. Oh yeah, every chapter is a full episode of Fairy Tail or Adventure Time. AND YES I AM gonna do every episode that is after this episode and before Finn and Jake find out Ice King is Simon Petrikov so there's gonna be like more than 700 chapters. So I don't know if there's a chapter limit but I'mma go for it. And Again I'm sorry if I dropped the concept bomb on you but please don't get upset since I hope this alternate series will be worth it.**

CHAPTER 2/EP 2: The Ice Starts to Melt


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to Ch 2/Ep. 2. Last time we pick up where the team finds Deliora, a demon sealed in ice by Gray's master Ur. Now they have to find out who brought it here and why. Also Adventure Time song incoming so guess which one it is.**

* * *

Ch. 2/Ep. 2 : The Ice Starts to Melt

* * *

BOOM! Adventure Time, c'mon grab your friends we're going to very distant lands with Jake the Dog and Finn the Human the fun will never end it's Adventure Time!

* * *

"Deliora." Said Gray.

"You sure this is the demon your master sealed away? Asked Natsu. "There's no doubt about it." Gray replied.

"I wonder why it was transported all the way from the northern continent to Galuna Island." asked happy.

"You don't think this demon could have something to do with the island's curse do you?" Asked Lucy.

"Well Deliora's a demon after all so there's no high bid for it so..."Said Finn.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it did. It may be enclosed in ice but that thing's still alive." Said Gray.

"SWEET! Give me a go at it I ain't afraid of no stupid demon." " Me neither I'ma wreck this demon down to toilet." Said Natsu and Finn.

"You know brute force isn't the only way to solve a problem guys." Said Lucy.

"A little damage oughta do the trick." Said Natsu. Then Gray started to punch both of them causing them to fall on the ground.

"GRAY JUST PUNCHED NASTU AND FINN!" As Happy look shocked.

"Well this wouldn't be the first time he's done that but you didn't have to punch Finn too Gray." Said Lucy.

"What's the deal? Why'd you hit us for Gray?" Natsu said to Gray looking all angry.

"I don't want you two anywhere near it. If that ice breaks and Deliora is revived there's no way we'd be able to stop it." Said Gray being all cautious.

"Come on, do you really think a huge chunck of ice would be that easy to break?" asked Natsu. "NO." As he replied.

"Hey are two okay?" Asked Lucy seeing if Gray and Finn are alright. "Yeah I'm fine Lucy I dealt with hard stuff than that." replied Finn.

"I'm the one who got hit in the face for no good reason. Watch your temper MAN!" Said Natsu getting all steamed. "Please you're one to talk." Said Happy in ignorance.

"Many years ago my master Ur cast a spell called Ice Shell on this demon. Enclosing it in a form of ice that can't be melted. It's so strong that even the most powerful flame spells have no effect on they knew the ice couldn't melted, then why did they bring it here?" Asked Gray.

"Well maybe they didn't know, they might've brought it here to try to melt it somehow." Said Lucy.

"BUT WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT!" Shouted Gray.

"Um, I have no idea." Said Lucy speaking in regret.

"I just don't get it, who would bring Deliora here and more importantly why." Asked Gray.

"We need answers, let's go find those guys." Suggested Natsu. "Okay I'm up for it." Said Finn

"Yeah OK." as Lucy agreed.

"No, we're gonna stay here and wait." Gray said.

"Wait for what?" Asked Happy.

"For the moon to come out." Gray explained.

"THE MOON?! But it's the middle of the afternoon forget that I have to hang out I'll die of boredom." Natsu said in complaint.

"Gray why does the moon matter?" Lucy asked.

"I have a feeling that the curse on this island Deliora are somehow connected to it and I heard those guys we saw earlier say something about collecting moonlight." Said Gray.

"I heard that too, I guess waiting till night fall's the only way we're gonna find out what's going on." Said Lucy.

"I'M NOT WAITING! WE GOT WORK TO DO-(SNORE)."Natsu fell asleep already. "Well that was fast." Said Lucy. "AYE" "YEP."

Later, "It must be nice, he doesn't have to wait about anything but eating, fighting, and sleeping." Said Lucy. "That's Natsu for ya." Said happy. "I gotta admit I'm a little jealous." as Lucy spoke she looked up seeing Gray sitting on rock thinking to himself.

* * *

**_"Are you able to keep up Gray? I warned you training with me can be tough." (GASP) (GASP) Yeah but I'll do whatever it takes."_**

* * *

"Hhhmm, I know I agreed to wait but this is so boring" Lucy complained. "AYE." "I know!" "What is it this time? Lucy?" asked Finn.

"OPEN GATE OF THE HARP CONSTELLATION! (DOORBELL RING) LYRA!" POOF! "Oh WOW I haven't seen you in forever LUCY!" Said Lyra.

"Hey Lara." "Say How come you never call me anymore it's not fair, I would love to help you out but you ignore me meanie."

"Meanie huh. You're the one who told me you're available three days a month. (GASP) "Are you sure about ?"

"Great another weirdo." Happy said being careless. "So uh, we doing something to pass the time or what?" Asked Finn.

Later, "So what would you like me to sing any requests?"

"Nope whatever you want."

"Do you know any songs about fish?"

"Kay, I think I got a song I think you're gonna love Lucy."

"Lyra has the most beautiful singing voice."

"Well Mira's a singer too you know and she sings songs about fish for me." "Okay Lyra sing the song you wanted to play." Said Finn.

(MUSIC)

(GASP...SIGH)

"Words are born into air and quickly fade out int the wind"

"But they find their way inside you where they live on forevermore..."

"When skies are dark and full of rain, look inside you heart"

"The Light, so warm will and all aglow shining just like the sun"

"You can see, just how much you've grown, how strong you are..."

"A love will open to you and it starts from day that you"

"First heard those words."

"WOW, That was tops incredible singing Lyra" As Finn complimented her. "Why thank you Finn."

"Hey you know why don't I sing." Finn said as it lured Lucy and Lyra a little bit. "You can sing?" Asked Lucy. "Of course, but don't judge me when I sing."

"We wont." said Lyra. Finn pulled out a golden model of two dogs with their hands against a pole which was actually a music box. "Uh-hmm." Then Finn started to sing and played the music box.

(MUSIC)

"Don't be weepy sleepy puppies"

"Slip your slippers on your footies"

"In the morning you'll get goodies;

"Puppy hats and puppy hoodies"

"No stripes or polk-a-dots"

"Heather grey and feather soft"

"Baby pink or baby blue..."

"All the draw strings you can chew..."

Gray suddenly sheds a tear causing the four to look at him. "Gray, what's wrong?" Asks Lucy. "Nothing I'm fine." As he replied. "You seem upset." Happy says. "Well one of Lyra's talents is singing songs that relate to other audience's feelings. And also Finn's song was very touching and beautiful for babies." Lucy says. "Did their songs make you cry?"

"I wasn't crying." Gray replied. "Well you looked like you were holding back something dude." said Finn. "Maybe you should sing something a little more upbeat." "You should've just said something like that in the first place."

"I think we should skip the song. We need to stay quiet. We don't want to be found out."Gray said. Later, everyone was sleeping while Gray was still on his rock thinking to himself. Then suddenly the ground began to shake and small rocks started to fall from the ceiling.

"What's that weird sound?" Lucy asked. "IS IT NIGHT YET?" Said Natsu instantly waking up. Then out of nowhere a magic purple circle appeared at the top of the cave. "It's a beam of light!"

"Shining down from the ceiling."

"Why is it purple? It must be moonlight." Gray said. "Whats going on? I'm getting scared Gray."

"Everyone just get ready if things start to go nuts." Said Finn. The light then glowed over Deliora. "It's shining on Deliroa!" Said Gray "I don't think that's a coincidence." Natsu replied. "Let's go, we have to find out where the lights coming from."

"AYE." The five ranand made it to the main floor where they saw another one glowing. "Why would someone cast a magic circle inside this old temple?" Gray asked. "Let's find out." said Natsu as they ran outside to see the source.

They then saw a group of people chanting around the purple glowing beam so they went to investigate.

"What are they doing?" Asked Natsu as they look up at the glowing column of purple light. "It looks like those robed freaks are chanting some spell to collect the moonlight."

"And shine it on Deliora. What for?" Added Lucy. "It's embodying a new spell called the Moon Drip." Said Lyra. "What are you still doing here?" "I see that's what they're trying to do."

"Okay tease fill us in."

"They're using the Moon Drip spell to melt the ice surrounding that demon underground so they can resurrect it."

"What. They can't the ice used in a ice shell can't be melted." Gray said. "I hate to say it but that's not entirely true. While the ice shell is strong it can be melted using Moon Drip, focused moon energy can break any magical spell."

"Oh no."

"Idiots. They'd never witnessed the wrath of Deliora." Gray said furiously. "I think what the islander believe is a curse against them, they actually be side affects of the Moon Drip.

Concentrated moon energy can contaminate the body, I'm afraid these poor islanders have been exposed to way too much of it."

"WHY THOSE DIRTY LITTLE ROBBERS!" Said Finn getting all mad. "I'll make them pay." Said Natsu getting more angry as Lucy elbowed him in the face. "Someone's coming this way."

Then someone completely dressed in armor came walking up wearing a silver horned skull shaped helmet. Yuka, Sherry, and Toby were also following up behind him.

"What a waste, I lost so much precious sleep for nothing. We searched all day for the intruders but never found a trace of them, " said Yuka being mad.

"MAYBE THERE WASN'T ANY!" Toby shouting.

"I'm afraid I have some sad news Cold Emperor. We thought we had intruders during the day but it seems they got away somehow. I cannot speak of love in this situation" Sherry said in a gloomy mood. "Intruders?" C.E asked.

"Is that girl still talking about love? And also is that really the Emperor?" Finn asked. "So that guy's their leader." Natsu said. "He's trying to act all high and mighty wearing that stupid mask." Said Lucy being disgraced by his appearance.

"I don't know I think it looks kinda cool." Said Happy. "Not the time to say cool stuff about someone who's evil Happy." Said Finn.

"Has Deliora been awakened yet?" "It should be later tonight or tomorrow." "WHICH ONE GIRL?"

"The time has come. If you see those intruders again kill them. I don't want anyone getting in my way." Said C.E leaving Gray to realization.

"They must've been villagers they're the only other people on this island." Then destroy the village."C.E demanded.

"What?" "But the villagers didn't have anything to do with this." Said Lucy. 'Yeah, we gotta stop them."Said Natsu. "Oh someone's about to get into a lot of HURT!" Finn said. "WAIT GUYS!" Happy shouted.

"It's a shame there has to be bloodshed." C.E said making Gray realize it was someone he must've known. "That Voice, no it can't be." Before Gray thought more Nastu and Finn got up and screamed.

"WE'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH THIS SNEAKING AROUND BUSINESS!" "GUYS WAIT!" Lucy cried. But it was too late to turn back. Natsu let out his Fire roar and Finn started to scream SO LOUD!

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"It's not the villagers, WE'RE THE INTRUDERS YOU'RE AFTER!" Shouted Natsu. "YEAH AND WE'RE GONNA KICK YO BUTTS GOODBYE!" As Finn yelled.

"Geez, I guess there's no turning back now huh? Said Lucy. "I wanna help out too. Want me to sing? asked Lyra. "No I want you to go back." "AAWW, you're no fun." As Lucy sent Lyra back to the Spirit World.

Sherra saw the emblem on Natsu's shoulder. "I know that mark they're from Fairy Tail." Interesting those villagers must've gone to the magical guilds for help." Explained Yuka.

"YEAH but who's the guy with the white hat? I never saw him from Fairy Tail." Said Toby. "Don't worry about them. Go eradicate the village." C.E commanded them to.

"What?" Lucy questioned. "But why?" Natsu asked.

"Anyone who stands in my way whether deliberately or not is my enemy." C.E announced. "SAY WHAT?!" Both Finn and Natsu yelled. "WHY YOU!" Gary scream as they started running toward them.

"ALRIGHT WE'RE KICKING YOUR BUTTS TO TOMORROW!" Finn screamed.

"Stop this crazy ceremony right now!" As Gray used his ice magic to create ice spikes on the ground. The Cold Emperor countered back using the same move which revealed he was an Ice Wizard too.

"He's an Ice Wizard TOO?!" Happy Shouted in shock.

"LYON!" Gray cried. "Lyon?" Lucy said. "How could you, do you have any idea what you're doing?" Gray Asked him. "Oh Gray, it's been quite a while hasn't it?" Lyon responded. Everyone gasped.

"Wait a sec is this dude...an old friend of Gray?" Finn thought. "Why would you revive Deliora?" Gray asked. "To think you were of the Wizards called to this island to help those poor villagers.

Did you come knowing you would find me or is this just mere coincidence, not that it makes any difference to me." Lyon said without hesitation. "An acquaintance of yours Cold Emperor?" Yuka asked. "Do what you're ordered.

I can handle the intruders on my own. "HEY WAIT YOU DOOFS! We're do you think you're going?" Finn screamed. "Hey come back HERE!" As Natsu and Finn went after them. "Wait Natsu Finn don't go near him!"

Lyon already put up his ice spell on the two prickling Natsu with sharp ice and freezing Finn's Body.

"AAAAHHHH."

"AAAWWW BUTT-TRAPS!"

"Natsu Finn!" Lucy yelled. "Happy get Lucy out of here." Gray told to him. "AYE!"

"Wait Happy."

"Lucy don't worry about us just try to stop those 3 duds from attacking the village!" Shouted Finn. Gray attacked again but Lyon countered. "What, no I cant move!" Natsu yelled as the ice around him turned solid.

"We can't just leave Natsu and Finn like that." Lucy said.

"They were hit with a type of ice magic that instantly freeze in the air if we'd stuck around there any longer we probably would have been frozen too." Happy explained. "Who cares we gotta save them."

" But who's gonna save the village if all of us have been turned into ice?" Happy asked starting to tear up a little.

"Oh i'm sorry Happy, it must've been hard leaving him behind. Don't you worry I'm sure he'll be fine. Ice is no match for a salamander right and Finn and Gray have his back. "Aye." As they flew off.

"You distracted me long enough for the girl and the cat to escape. Chivalrous but ultimately pointless, there's no way those two can stop my minions." Lyon said.

"Don't underestimate the power of Fairy Tail Wizard, now!" Natsu yelled as Gray kicked him off the hill also knocking Finn too who just got back up.

"AAWWW COME ON DUDE!"

"What's the big idea GRAY?!" As they rolled down the hill.

"I see you're as reckless as ever, weren't they not your allies?" Asked Lyon.

"You and I both know that with one spell you could blow that ice and him with it." Added Gray.

"So you chose to send them safely outside the range of my magic, that was a very clever move." Lyon added.

"I don't understand why you're trying to pull the superior act on me Lyon you're not. We're not Ur's students anymore." Gray shouted.

"I'm well aware, painfully aware." Lyon started to take his mask off and revealed himself. "Our beloved teacher is no longer of this world."

"Her final act was sealing that monster away, are you really so callous that you would would try to destroy our master's legacy?"

"Don't delude yourself. We both know you're the one who killed Ur." Lyon's line made Gray tremble. "And yet you don't seem to feel any guilt, how cruel."

* * *

**Meanwhile in the jungle:**

Finn and Natsu we're trying to get off the ground as Natsu used his fire roar to lift him up.

"HA HA HA, Gray you PUNK! You're gonna pay for this!" Shouted Natsu. "My fire power isn't making a dent in this ice. Man what's the deal? I gotta get back to the village, I'll juts have to run. Aw man this is harder than I thought it'd be."

"Hey NATSU you're forgetting someone." Finn shouted. "Oh, sorry Finn. Natsu apologized as he helped Finn up.

* * *

**At Sea:**

A pirate ship was sailing over the ocean.

"Uh, why do you want to go to Galuna Island? It's scary."Asked the Captain.

"Just shut up and steer!" Said a strong women's voice.

"If you can drop us off somewhere, you can have the boat. Please I'm begging ya lady. I've heard that island is cursed and anyone who steps foot on it turns into a demon." said the Captain.

I will take that chance."

"But why do you want to go there?

"When rules are broken, the guilt must be punished and that is all I can tell you." Said Erza in high standards.

"She's so cool!"

"She's so hot to."

"We don't like rule breakers either."

"We'll help you catch them if you want." The Captain just stood there in silence from his crew.

"Sure now let's hurry. Said Erza.

Ï'm on your team too. I'll raid that scary island for you too. Let's hurry up there you scallywags! Raise the sails and set course for the cursed Island of Galuna." The Captain ordered.

* * *

**Back on the Island:**

Gray and Lyon were still having a stand off against each other.

"Enough with the games Gray, you're the one who murdered Ur so just admit it. I'm surprised you have the gull to even speak her name!" As Lyon attacked him with another ice spell.

"Lyon!"

"Whats wrong, don't tell me the guilt is finally getting to you. I'm warning you, don't try to interfere. Whether you like or not I'm resurrecting Deliora."

I won't let you." Gray said as Lyon was ready to strike. It's like old times, but I've grown much stronger since then."

"Ice Make: Eagle." As Lyon sent ice shaped eagles toward Gray.

"Ice Make: Shield." But the eagles moved around Gray's shield hitting him.

"While your specialty is creating inanimate objects. Static Ice Make magic, mine is creating living creatures. Active Ice Make Magic, did you forget my ice has the ability to move?"

"Ice Make: Hammer."

"Ice Make: Break." As Lyon countered Gray again.

"How pathetic, you still use two hands when casting your Ice Make spells?"

"Yeah cause that's what Ur taught us, single-casting is incomplete and unbalanced."

"Well I'm the exception to that rule. I surpass Ur's skill a long time age."

"Shut your mouth."

"Regardless ever since we were children you've never been able to land a single hit on me."

'I'm a lot stronger now than I used to be. Ice Make: Geyser." As Gray made ice spikes rise from the ground.

"Nothing has changed, I was always the superior student and I'm still stronger than you. I was able to master single-handed Ice Make magic while you still have to rely on two hands. It's just like the old days. We may have chosen different paths but we're frozen in time, our rankings as wizards never change." As Lyon casted a ice serpent spell under Gray sending him into the air.

"That's why I'm resurrecting Deliora. To prove that I am more than Ur's star pupil. As a child I only ever dreamt of one thing. The day I would surpass Ur's abilities as a wizard. But you ruined it for me Gray, after she died I thought my lifelong dream of surpassing her had been dashed. Until I realized there was one way. If I could defeat Deliora, a demon so strong that not even Ur can vanquish it. Then I will have surpassed her power, my dream can finally become a reality."

"Listen to me, that thing destroyed everything we cared about and you want to bring it back just to prove how strong you are. That's insane, please you can't do this." As Gray got attacked again.

"Please you can't do this really? Funny you say that, those were the exact words we said to you that fateful surely you haven't forgotten. It's because you challenged Deliora that Ur lost her life. I can't stand you even speaking her name in my presence! Begone!"

"This is the end Gray." As Lyon kept attacking him.

* * *

Ch.3/Ep. 3: The Battle of Minions


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome to Ch 3/Ep. 3. Last time we pick up where Gray is fighting an old friend of his Lyon. And he wants to set Deliora free to prove his power against Ur. And also Natsu, Finn, Lucy, and Happy must stop his three minions from attacking the village from harm.**

Ch.3/Ep. 3: The Battle of Minions

* * *

BOOM! Adventure Time, c'mon grab your friends we're going to very distant lands with Jake the Dog and Finn the Human the fun will never end it's Adventure Time!

* * *

_**"What's the matter? Don't tell me you're giving up that easily get up Gray, get Gray..."**_

* * *

"Get up Gray, man you look rough. He beat the snot of of you huh?" Said Natsu. "Well what else would he be doing on the floor Natsu?" Finn asked.

"Natsu...Finn, what are you doing here?" Asked Gray.

"We couldn't remember how to get to the village so we climbed back up to look for it. I see it now come on let's go." as Natsu lifted Gray up by his shirt.

"Wait I can walk... Where's Lyon?" Gray asked.

"Don't know, by the time we made it back. Everybody had vanished." As Natsu lifted Gray on top of him.

"Now hold on, we have to hurry and get back to the village before they do."

"Yeah, you saw those three move." Finn said. As they went Gray remembered some moments when he way training.

* * *

_**"No way Gray, Deliora is out of your league Gray, it'll kill you don't go!"**_

**_"I am going on this s-Class quest!"_**

_**"Natsu you are way out of your league here just come home."**_

* * *

"Hey."

"Yeah?" asked Natsu.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't believe in you... I know better."As Gray started to feel guilty.

"QUIT FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF CAUSE YOU LOST A FIGHT! YOU'RE A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL! And we don't give up when times are tough so just put it behind you and keep moving forward." Natsu shouted. "Oh great now it's even harder to run."

"Just keep moving Natsu." Finn cried.

* * *

**At the village:**

"Listen up the people who caused the curse that transformed you are planning an attack on the village." Lucy explained.

"They're gonna come here down here to fight us?"

"Yeah but I've got a plan, we'll capture them and lock them up until they tell us how to change you back." Lucy Explained.

"I don't do you think It'll work?"

"Doesn't hurt to try."

"I'm scared."

"Only thing is I'm pretty sure those three are wizards, they're gonna be hard to catch." Happy added.

"You're right and you're the only one we got right now. Well good luck." Lucy said to Happy.

"Last time I checked, you're a wizard too." Happy said.

(GASP) "I just had a brilliant idea." Lucy said being cognate from the idea.

"Nothing good can come of this." Happy said in regret.

"What are all of you do out here?!" Yelled the Moka.

"We don't have much time sir the enemy's gonna attack any second now, the one's responsible for the curse that's transform your people. They've been hiding in the old temple in the jungle." Lucy said.

"I DON'T CARE WHO'S IN THE TEMPLE! WHY HAVEN'T YOU DESTROYED THE MOON?!"

"Well, you see... It wasn't the moon who did this to you exactly, but now we know who did."

"YOU LIE! Do what I asked of you."

"Chief please you have to calm down."

"Come on let's go." As two men restrained him walking away.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

"He doesn't need any of that, he's just upset. He's been like this since Bobo died." A citizen explained.

"Poor man, I know how to trap the enemy ." Lucy said.

"We'll be happy to help if you need us."

(GIGGLE) "I'm the greatest Celestial Wizard Fairy Tail's got, so why don't you just leave it to me. You don't have to worry it'll be a piece of cake. (I ALWAYS WANTED TO SAY THAT!)" Lucy thought.

"Somebody's starting to get cocky." Whispered Happy.

"OPEN GATE OF THE MAIDEN! (DOORBELL RING) VIRGO!" BOOM!

"She's cute."

"I want one."

"She's not that cute."

Later, "Princess I have completed the task." Virgo said.

"Good work Virgo. My plan is gonna work perfectly." Lucy said in confidence.

"I'm not so sure."

"WHAT DO YOU SAY?!"

"Hey Lucy."

"Yeah what is it?"

"I really hate to break it to you but I think you might be stupid." Happy said truthfully.

"WOW, thanks for the encouragement."

"I just don't think anybody's gonna fall for your trap cuz it's the oldest trick in the book."

"Now don't be silly, a pit-fall trap will get them every time."

"But you can tell what it is by looking at it."

"It doesn't matter cuz there's only one way to get in the village so the enemy's gonna have to go over it if they want in." She explained.

"Well I still don't think there's any way they're gonna fall for it."

"Um, me either."

"I'm sorry but I agree with them."

"Yes I have to concur."

"Not you too."

"Go ahead and doubt me you'll see."

"MISS LUCY IT LOOKS LIKE THERE'S SOMEBODY HEADED THIS WAY!" Shouted the guard.

"That's gotta be them, open the gate!" Lucy shouted. "Right." As they opened the gate.

"HEY GUYS ARE YOU OKAY?" Screamed Natsu. "IT TOOK A WHILE BUT WE MADE IT!" Screamed Finn.

(SCREAM) "NATSU FINN!"

"STAY RIGHT THERE DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

"WHAT?"

"NATSU FINN! STOP! Please?" Lucy screamed as they stopped right before they fell in.

"What's with the grass?" Natsu asked as he went over it making Lucy startled again. (SCREAM) "WAIT NATSU!" As Finn grabbed his pants making them both fall in. "AAAAHHHH!"

"He actually fell for it."

"Yeah sorry if we ever doubted you."

"It's ruined." Lucy said in disappointment.

"Very funny but we don't have time to play practical jokes on each other." Said Natsu. "AND HEY! Who thought of this stupid flippin' act anyway?! Happy I'm pointin' my sword at you!" Screamed Finn.

"Don't talk to me it was Lucy's dumb idea." Happy said.

"I should've known!" Said the two.

"It wasn't a Joke it was a trap!" Lucy screamed in horror.

"I'm glad you're okay, I was worried about you." Happy said in relief.

"Yeah I'm fine but Gray's down for the count." Natsu explained.

"The guy in the mask beat him up that badly?" Lucy asked. "Yeah, his face was bruised all the way down to his legs!" Finn shouted. "Wait a sec, Natsu the ice!" Natsu and Finn looked and found out the ice had disappeared. "Hey the ice is gone, whoa it must've cracked when we fell."

"See, told you that pit-fall would work."

"Excuse me princess but I believe the spell was actually broken when he left the caster's range of magic." Virgo said.

"WHOO-HOO WE'RE FREE." Shouted Natsu. "Oh yeah, speaking of down for the count. Would you guys get some rope or something to help get us out?" Shouted Finn. "Sure thing Finn."

As they got out they laid Gray on the ground.

"Gray."

"So how come Lyon's lackeys haven't made it here yet?" Natsu asked.

"You know that's a good question, they left for the village before you but you got here first. I wonder what's taking them so long?" Lucy said.

"Yeah and with Gray and that giant ice cube I was pretty slow."

"Yeah, considering the fact that you were a heavy object carrying a sorta heavy object." Finn added.

"Okay guys, and cover up that hole!" Lucy said.

"They're not gonna fall for that." Natsu said. "Yeah since it's an obvious circle of- hey what's that in the sky?" Finn said.

"Huh, over there!"

"It's a giant flying rat!"

"And it's carrying a bucket!"

"WHAT?! But now my pit-fall trap's totally pointless!" As Lucy stood with anger. "It was already pointless to begin with girl." Finn exclaimed.

"I didn't realize that double poison jelly took so long to prepare." Sherry said.

"We timed it perfectly, those wizards were able to make it back to the village." Yuka said.

"We cannot wait until the demon Deliora has been revived for the Cold Emperor. Anyone who dares to stand in our way must die." Sherry says in brute force as a drop of the poison falls out of the bucket.

"Jelly?"

"LUCY THAT"S NOT JELLY!" Finn shouted. (SCREAM) "WATCH OUT!" Natsu screamed as he got Lucy before the jelly got her sinking into the ground.

(SQUEAL) "That smell I knew this stuff is deadly."

"That big flying rat has a bucket full of!"

"They're gonna dump it right on us!"

"Hideous. Who would have thought the Moon Drip could turn people into these beasts."

"They look like the demon children of Deliora." As the three minions watched from above. Angelica, would you do the honors?" As the fat rat sang and spilled the bucket of snot-weird ooze.

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT OURSELVES FROM THE ACID JELLY?!" As Lucy screamed.

"I WANT EVERYBODY TO GET IN THE CENTER OF THE VILLAGE!" Nastu screamed. "Ready to fly Happy?"

"AYE SIR!" As Happy took Natsu up into the air. "Hey you heard Natsu. EVERYONE GET TO THE CENTER OF THE VILLAGE NOW!" Finn shouted as they all ran.

"I'm not going, I won't leave Bobo's grave." As Moka stayed.

"But chief that jellies gonna get ya!"

Happy got Natsu close to jelly ready to strike. "Flames on my right hand, flames on my left hand you put em together." (SCREEEEAAAAAAMMMMMM) "You get FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!" As Natsu made a huge fiery ball shooting toward the poison making it disperse all over the island.

"It dispersed-ed!"

"That boy's a Fire Wizard?!" As the three looked at the poison shooting all over. Hwever one drop of the poison landed On Moka. "Oh no Chief!"

As the smoke cleared Virgo managed to save him. "You wish to punish him for disobeying me?"

"Virgo!" Lucy said in delight.

* * *

**Elsewhere:**

As Natsu destroyed the poison sending it flying everywhere, Jake on the other hand wasn't fully aware of the events that Finn was involved in and incoming poison that was about to land on him.

"AW man, I've been walking around this stupid island for the whole day and not once have I seen Finn or anyone else since I got here. This is a total kick in the tree stump if I ever witnessed one! (SIGH) I'm getting kinda hungry too, aw flips."

Then a drop of the poison landed almost on top of him landing on a tree. (SPLAT!) "HHAAAHHH! What the- What is that?!"

As Jake got closer to the dangerous, hazardous acid of poison as it melted through the tree. "Holy-" (SPLAT!) "AAAHHH, what is going on?"

Then Jake looked up and saw dozens of the same poison come raining down on him. "HHAAAA! Deadly acid rain!" As Jake ran the drops just kept pouring down more harder every step he took. (PHAT) (PHAT) "I done with with multi-dimensional buiss." Then he ran into a grotto and got trapped. "AW FLOOP!" Jake said as he was done for when the poison was about to land on him with no way out.

"WELL AT LEAST I CAN DIE AS A SORT OF HERO DOG!" As he closed his eyes.

Then out of nowhere a magic shield appeared and protected Jake from the poison. "HUH?"

As Jake uncovered his eyes he saw a tall woman-like figure approaching him. "What the, hey who the heck are you?" Jake asked the figure.

"Silence, talking dog creature!" The figure spoke. "Sheesh you don't have to be all forceful lady." Jake replied back.

"Listen, I don't have time to deal with you, I'm lost and I need to find my friends okay so you just let me go and we can be on our different ways alright?" Jake asked.

"I will not tolerate that dog, you are going to help me."

"WHAT!? Hey look I didn't choose to come with you okay?"

"I saved you so you have to return the favor, IS... THAT... CLEAR?" As she intended her eyes in front of Jake seriously.

"HEEAAAAHHH! Okay, Okay I'll help you just don't kill me or anything please."

"Who said I would kill you?"

"Um no one?"

"HHMM, come on or else I will kill you."

"HESSH, woman's got problems."

"I can hear you, you know."

"HEEP!" Jake shouted as he followed the woman through the jungle.

"Oh yeah um... What's your name girl?" Asked Jake.

"Erza... Erza Scarlet." She replied. "You."

"Name's Jake, Jake the Dog."

* * *

**Back at the village:**

"The village has been completely dissolved."

"This is terrible."

"Is everybody okay?"

"Bobo's grave's still standing" The chief said but got tumbled down as the three minions walk out from the smoke.

"The Cold Emperor ordered us to eradicate the village and it's people, we were trying to show mercy by making your death's quick and painless, but since that didn't work will have to resort to bloodshed." Sherry said walking in.

"80 villagers, 2 wizards, shouldn't take more than 15 minutes."

"Oh they really think this is funny by not including me? Am I too weak to these doofs or what?" Finn said in anger.

"Well whatever they say it still doesn't matter to us. You ready?" Natsu said.

"Yeah." Answered Lucy.

"Count again cause there's 3 wizards and a boy hero!" Happy said in riot.

"Alright, time to do some slaying on these guys!" Finn shouted while Gray regained conscious.

"How dare they. Such disrespect! THEY KICKED UP TH-"

"CALM DOWN CHIEF!"

"We have to get out of here sir!"

"We don't wanna get caught in a match and catch!"

"I'M NOT GOING!"

"Hurry and get him to safety."

"I ain't afraid of you, put me down and I will teach them a lesson!"

"Let me help you." said Gray getting back up.

"Gray you came too." Lucy said surprised.

"Not gonna happen." Natsu said in protest. "We don't need your help."

"Natsu, don't do this to me-" But Natsu punched Gray in the stomach making him lose balance.

"Just lie down and get some rest."

"It's...okay...I'll.."

"Look Gray, you're gonna have to sit this one out. And besides you need to deal with Lyon because you have a score to settle with him." Finn said.

"But why?" Lucy asked.

"He's giving Gray some tough love, Natsu knows he's in no condition to fight so he had to stop him." Happy explained.

"That means they both really do care." Lucy said. "Can you look after him for us?"

"No problem Miss Lucy. Alright let's go."

"We're not leaving until every person in this village is dead. Especially the wizards and that white hat boy." Sherry said in force. "Angelica." As the rat started to fly over the four.

"We're not gonna let you get away with this!" Lucy shouted not knowing she grabbed on to the Angelica. (SQUEAK) "OH NO! I got excited and grabbed on."

"Yep she's stupid."

"More like insane!"

"No kiddin'."

"Leave the villagers alone! They didn't do anything to deserve this!" As Lucy tried to do some damage.

"What does she think she's doing."

"Are you ticklish?" as Lucy started tickling Angelica.

"Try all you want it's never going to work." Said Sherry as Angelica started losing focus. "Angelica?"

"You have to fight it, keep spinning your tail!" As Sherry shouted. But she was already falling to the ground. "WE'RE GOING DOWN!"

"I did it. (GASP) WHAT DID I DO NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW-" As all three fell down to the surface. BOOOOM!

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

"Oh great, he's gonna be ticked."

"I DON'T HAVE ANY TICKS!" As Toby shouted.

"I wasn't talking about you."

"Do you think she made it?" Nastu asked. "That big rat might've crushed her."

"If so she's probably a goner." Happy replied. "I'll go check on her."

"Thanks be careful." Natsu said as Happy flew to the crash site.

"Yeah try not to get distracted by the fish considering they landed near the sea Happy." Finn added.

"While we stay here and deal with them." Natsu said. "Ready Finn?"

"Oh I've been waiting ever since Gray mentioned Deliora." Finn replied. As Natsu rushed in knocking Toby in the face and attacked Yuka with a fire roar.

"A wizard who can breathe fire, I see. Don't tell me you're the Salamander from Fairy Tail I've heard so much about." YUka asked.

"I'm GOOD!" As Toby stood back up.

"You know we used to be members of the famous guild ourselves so you shouldn't blow us off. In fact, Iron rock Juror used to belong to the same guild, surely you've heard of the Lamia Scale." Yuka explained.

Natsu didn't care and attacked them both with fire.

"Hey cut it out, listen when I'm talking to you."

"Why? You think I care what guilds you're from or who the other members are? We came here to help the villagers and you're the ones who put them in danger. Which makes you Fairy Tail's enemy and that gives me more than enough reason to fight you." Natsu said.

"Hey Toby just stay back you don't need to get involved I've got this." Yuka said.

"Fine, then that leaves ME AND YOU DOG CRANNY!" Finn shouted as he landed on Toby.

"HEY GET OFF ME!" As Toby tried getting Finn off. "NO WAY, I AIN'T LETTING GO OF YOU THAT EASY. ESPECIALLY WHAT YOU GUYS DID TO THE VILLAGE AND THE ISLAND!" As Finn shouted. "Don't worry Natsu I'll deal with this Dog dud."

Yuka then started to make his first move. "Barrier."

"I'll tear that thing APART!" Natsu shouted but the attack landed too fast for him. "AAAAHHH!"

"YEAH YUKA!" Cheered Toby.

"HEY SHUT UP DOG BREATH!" Finn shouted poking Toby's eyes before he got off. "OW, HEY THAT HURTS!"

"Oops, guess you weren't ready for that." Yuka said as Natsu attacked again. Yuka yet again blocked it. "Wave

"The pulsing magic that's coming from my hand diffuses all types of magic, which means none of your spells will work against me."

"So that's why my fire power couldn't destroy his wave, I get it." Natsu said.

"I specialized in Anti-Wizard Magic while I was with the Lamia Scale guild and I'm sure you can understand why. No matter how strong they might be all wizards are powerless against me, even you!" As Yuka sent an attack toward Natsu.

"OH YEAH?!" As Natsu came shooting out of the smoke attacking again but got blocked.

"Like I told you, your magic is useless against my way."

"That doesn't mean I'm gonna let you off the hook! I'll just have to crush you without." As Natsu punched his fist through the barrier. "Hey look I broke through without." But then it started spazzing out. "GGAAAAAHHHH!"

"You put your arm inside a vortex of magic, not a smart move."

Then Natsu started putting all of his weight into the barrier.

"WHOA! He's pushing his whole body inside the Wave!" Toby shouted.

"Well Natsu's just going for it without giving any crubs!" Finn said has he still held on.

"Your magics no match for my brute strength. So what are you gonna do now?" As Natsu laughed crazy.

"He's crazy Yuka, WATCH OUT!"

"You broke through my Wave but now you're stuck Salamander. You're flames aren't gonna work now that you're inside."

"But I can still use them outside. And you just gave me a great idea." As Natsu started firing up his elbows. "FIRE DRAGON-"

"HE'S USING USING HIS FIRE MAGIC AS A BOOSTER TO INCREASE THE POWER OF HIS PUNCH!"

"PUNCH FLAME ELBOW!" As Natsu punched Yuka right in the face sending him flying and then knocked out on the ground. "That's one down."

"Man, you're awesome." Toby complimented.

"You're about to see just how awesome first hand."

"Yeah, two against one dude." Finn added.

"I'm not scared, cause I'm even stronger than Yuka is. Check out my Mega-Jellyfish Paralyzing Claws, bet you'll never guess what these babies can do." Toby said.

"Paralyze you?" Asked the two.

"Whoa, how did you know that? Hey do two have ESP or something?" Toby asked.

"No you're just real dumb." Said Natsu.

"And plus you just said paralyzing claws so it's not like it's not obvious enough." Finn added.

"NOBODY TALKS TO ME LIKE THAT!" Toby shouted as Nastu and Finn dodged him.

"Watch it."

"With just one swipe from my claws, you two will be frozen waiting to die!"

"Hey man hold on a sec, you got a little something right here." As Natsu put his hand on his forehead.

Toby, being reckless and ignorant put his hand on his forehead while having his claws out shocked his entire body. (CRACKLE) "AYGLAAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!"

(GASP) TH-BOOM as Toby collapsed on the ground.

"Well that was easy." Natsu said.

"Since he was dumb it makes sense." Finn added as Natsu went over to Bobo's grave.

"Those guy's were a joke, here we go." As Natsu fixed Bobo's grave. "We're gonna find a way to change your people back to normal Bobo I know we will. And I promise you, we will avenge your death."

"Man, just like me when I swore to protect Ooo with Jake. I wish he was here. It would've been more easier to kick evil butt." As Finn thought to himself.

"Hey Natsu, come on we gotta go."

"Yeah I hear you Finn." Natsu replied as they went.

* * *

**Cave under the Temple of the Moon:**

Cold Emperor/Lyon was examining Deliora in it's icy prison as he wait's for the Moon Drip to take effect. Then someone came up behind him with a few of the robed people following him.

"Excuse me Cold Emperor, I'm sorry to interrupt but I was wondering why you chose to spare the life of that wizard Gray." Asked the man.

"No reason, other than I don't feel the need to shed any more blood." Lyon replies.

"You say that, but ordering your minions to kill those villagers tells a different story. It would appear that you have a soft spot for your formal rival."

"Nonsense, I simply have no desire to get any more blood on my hands, but if he happens to get in my way again I won't hesitate to kill him."

"That's good, I'm glad."

* * *

**Above the surface:**

Lucy was regaining conscious as she survived the crash. "Wait where's that weird chick?"

Then she heard crying.

"Do you have any idea what you've done, it's horrible. Because of you the Cold Emperor will no longer be able to trust me, he won't love me anymore." As Sherry was trying not to break down.

"Love?"

"And look what you did to Angelica, I'll make you PAY!" Sherry shouted getting angry.

"Bring it on, let's see what you've got."

Sherry kept screaming in rage and brought a tree into a living monster.

"OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS (DOORBELL RING)!" BOOM! "I'm not a perv, just a fan of PRETTY LADIES!" Shouted Taurus as she sliced the tree monster in half.

"So she's a Celestial Wizard."

"Nice work Taurus."

"MMMMAAAAA-OOOOOO, why don't you reward me with a SAMOOOOOOOOOOCH."

"What kind of wizard forces their Celestial Spirits to say things like that, you disgust me."

"I didn't force him I hate it when he's pervy!"

"Well, your kind won't like my magic and you're about to find out why."

"Taurus go!" Lucy instantly shouted as Taurus charged toward her. But then he stopped and started attacking Lucy instead.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP IT!" As Lucy shouted. But Taurus ignored and kept attacking her.

"What's gotten into you?"

(MMMMM,OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!) Bam as Lucy avoided the attack.

"DUUH, Miss Lucy I can't control my MOOvements."

"Marionette Attack Magic, you like? It allows me to control any living thing, well except for humans that is. It works well on your spirit friend."

"Please let me go." As Lucy pleaded Taurus to stop.

"I wish I could Miss Lucy, I can't help it. She's controlling my every MOOOOOVE."

"Close now, Gate of the Golden Bull." As Lucy tried to get Taurus out.

"I thought Celestial gates couldn't be closed unless both parties consent to it." Sherry said.

"Close the gate, Taurus please!" Lucy shouted.

"Beg all you want but it won't make any difference."

TAURUS!"

"Oh I know, let's play a round of Russian Roulette punches, close your eyes and punch till you get a hit." As Sherry commanded Taurus to start hitting Lucy.

"Fine, how long can you dodge before you wear out." As Taurus continued punching as Lucy continued dodging.

"Don't hit me!"

"I'm trying not to."

"Are all Fairy Tail wizards pathetic at you, this is just sad."

"Taurus, remember the contract you made with me snap out of it!"

* * *

_**"So you're name's Lucy huh? Your body's so hot it's making me drool, MA-OOOOO look at you."**_

_**"I never would've thought the Zodiac's Golden Bull would be such a pervert. I don't know if I wanna go through with this."**_

_**"MOOOOOOO, there's no need for you to worry pretty lady, if you make a contract with me I'll do everything I can to protect you and your hot bod too."**_

_**"Promise?"**_

_**"MOOOOOOOOO, I swear."**_

* * *

"You promised you would always be there to protect me remember?"

"Hey what do you think you're doing? Just finish her off already!" Sherry demanded.

Taurus was about to land his fist onto Lucy. "You heard what she said. We can send you back but we gotta work together, you gotta fight it Taurus!"

Then Taurus stopped before he punched Lucy. And then smiled and went back to the Celestial World.

(GASP)

"It worked."

"She...She beat it, my Marionette attack magic failed me. How could this happen?"

"Oh wow, I've gotten stronger." Lucy said in amazement then got back up. "Watch Out! Cuz you're dealing with a full-fledged member of the Fairy Tail guild now!"

* * *

Ch.4/Ep. 4: Island full of Predicaments


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome to Ch 4/Ep. 4. Last time we pick up, Natsu, Finn and the others were fighting Lyon's minions as he went to revive Deliora, While Jake was lost in the jungle unaware of the events Finn is in.**

* * *

Ch. 4/Ep. 4: Island full of Predicaments

* * *

BOOM! Adventure Time, c'mon grab your friends we're going to very distant lands with Jake the Dog and Finn the Human the fun will never end it's Adventure Time!

* * *

**In the jungle:**

Jake and Erza were wandering through the jungle aimlessly while Jake was frantically beginning to ask questions.

"So uuuuuuhhhhhhhh... Why am I here again?" He asked.

"Do I really need to repeat the same thing over and over again?" Erza replied with an arrogant voice.

"HEY, I'M A DOG THAT CAN TALK! And plus I'm stranded in the middle of nowhere with a selfish and party-poopin' jerk who won't even tell anything to someone she can trust in." As kept on ranting. Erza then came to a halt and quickly outdraw her sword out right in front of Jake acting all mean.

"So, are you saying that you'd rather be a stupid and annoying fool that does nothing but complain all the time to rot in a dead body?"

"YE-wait NO! What I'm trying to say is that you're a-"

But Jake finished a huge Rhinoceros Hornbill came out of nowhere and snatched Erza's sword swiftly.

"Hey! Come back here you Scoundrel!"

Erza tried her best trying to catch the HornBill but it kept flying higher and higher. Jake just stood and watched her doing her best to get her sword back. Then he thought for a sec, he couldn't just stand there and let someone be in trouble. He remembered that Finn and him swore to protect and help anyone from danger or disaster no matter how big or small. Then he started to do something that Erza had never seen before in her life.

Jake then took action and started to stretch his torso up into the sky, he stretched so fast that it only took a moment and a half to catch up and grab Erza's sword from the Hornbill. His torso stretched across the vast and enormous blue sky like a gold rainbow covering Erza from the sun. Erza thought she was dreaming and if Jake is actually a normal animal besides his ability to speak. She was amazed and her eyes wided a bit at how Jake was able to stretch himself so fast and how quickly he caught up to the Hornbill.

"My word, what kind of dog are you? Are you truly animal or a magical beast?" She thought as she watched Jake trying to get her sword back.

"Alright come here you." As Jake started to get Erza's sword.

SSSSSSSSSSQQQQQQQQRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAWWWWWWWKKKK! The Hornbill kept screeching as Jake tried to get the sword back.

"So… you wanna rough it up, huh? Well fine by me then." Jake then started to transform his arm into a huge hammer, swinging it, and landing it onto the Hornbill's head causing it to drop the sword out of the sky which surprised Erza more.

"Yeah let's just see if you wanna be in Duck Hunt now feather-looney!" Jake shouted as the Hornbill flew away.

SSSSQQQQQAAAAAKKKK!

Jake then started to stretch his way back to the ground back to Erza giving her sword back.

"Here Erza here's your sword back." As he gave Erza her sword. She paused for a few moments after she received it.

"Tell me something Jake, how did you do that and are you really animal. And more importantly why did you get my sword back even though I threatened you?" Erza asked.

"Hey lady look, my best friend/brother and I swore to help anyone in need especially if they look menacing and evil-looking too. And even though you look like a threat." (Which you doooooo-) He whispered.

"You trusted me because you thought I was someone you could count on even though I didn't even know what you were doing." That made Erza feel a little open. It also made her start to feel a little closer to him for some reason too. But what caught her attention the most was the best friend/brother thing he said.

"If you don't mind Jake, what did you mean when you said (Best Friend/Brother)?" She asked.

Jake then took a minute to respond back. He didn't know if he wanted to say the thing or not. He thought to himself for a minute in silence making Erza feel a little guilty considering that things might get a little real. Then Jake decided to make his choice.

(GASP)(SIGH) "Look….. If I tell you, then you have to tell me what this place really is and why you're here, that a deal?"

"Alright if you insist I will partake in this deal Jake."

Then he started to explain everything he'd seen in his life so far.

"Alright, it all started when-"

* * *

**On the Beach-Side:**

Lucy and Sherry were still battling it out after Lucy sended Tauros back home while in Sherry's marionette spell.

"You were able to close the gate, even though I was in control." Sherry said.

"I guess that means i'm stronger than you." Lucy responded.

"Well I don't know if I would take it that far. Remember my powers allow me to take control over any Celestial Spirit you might call for."

"Don't be so sure, I've got a few powerful spirits up my sleeve."

"OPEN GATE OF CANIS MINOR! NIKORA!" (DOORBELL RING) BOOM! And out came a short and stout golden-horn creature named Nikora or Plue.

"Isn't this the cutest little thing? OH I'm in love."

"Would you quit talking about love all the time cause it's gettin' pretty old."

"Well someone's bitter. Marionette Attack now you're my puppet!" As Sherry took control over Plue.

"Hey Plue… (GASP) Not you too." Lucy shouted as Plue stared at her intensively. And then he started to attack her, but he was too small to do anything to her anyway leaving sherry speechless.

"You're kidding me!?"

"I knew you'd fall for that." As Lucy attacked Sherry while she dodged it.

"You deliberately summoned a weak spirit."

"That's right, I knew that if I called fourth little plue here it would make your spell totally pointless!" As Lucy attacked again.

"Geez, I release you from command." Sherry commanded Plue out of her control.

"Aw I know you didn't mean it now go back okay?" Lucy said as Plue went back to the Spirit World.

"Marionette Attack! Get her Rock Doll." Sherry commanded as she created a huge rock monster.

"We're gonna keep going round and round, aren't we? I'll stop you're doll with a spirit you'll take control of it and then I'll close it's gate."

But then Lucy saw the huge rock beast in front of her.

"It's like we're playing Cat and Mouse, I love that game. Let's see what you can do little mouse, you think you can defeat my Rock Doll?'"

"Now I'm in trouble I don't think I have the spirit strong enough to destroy that thing."

Then the doll started to attack Lucy by pounding it's fists onto her making her squeal in terror. Lucy kept trying to escape but the doll got in her way every time.

"Bad, Bad, Bad, also very BAD!"

"Don't let her get away Rock Doll, let's teach that foolish little girl a lesson." Sherry commanded.

"Who are you calling a little girl we're the same age and I might be a little bit older!"

"It's not a good idea to keep babbling like that unless you want us to catch you."

"Okay, what Spirit do I have that can help me out in this situation!?" Lucy screamed as she took out her gate keys.

"You'd better hurry if you don't start moving faster we're gonna catch up with you."

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lucy kept screaming until she found herself in a dead end on top of a cliff.

"I command you to crush her flat!" Sherry commanded as the Rock Doll stomped its foot onto the cliff making it crack.

"Hold on, isn't this a- a CLIFF!?" Lucy shouted. And then the cliff started to fall and then.

BBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM!

Right onto the beach

UUUUUuuuuuhhhhhhhh…

"Finish her Rock Doll!" Sherry commanded as her doll jumped off the cliff and onto Lucy making her scream.

AAAAAAHHHHH

Then Lucy got back up again and started to run more.

"There's nowhere to run blonde."

Then when Lucy saw the ocean, she had an idea.

"The sea, I could summon Aquarius from here." She thought, but it was the only chance she got as Sherry and her Rock Doll were almost here.

"Hahaha, it looks like the Cats finally going to catch the mouse."

"Water can't destroy that thing, besides Aquarius will just wash me away with them. Wait a minute."

"I'm going to crush you like a little bug. Sorry, no love for you." As Sherry's Rock Doll attacked again.

"Wash me away that's it."

"OPEN GATE OF THE WATER BEARER" (DOORBELL RING) AQUARIUS! Quick as a blink, water started to form and Aquarius appeared, a gorgeous blue mermaid.

"Aquarius? How does a weakling like you has a spirit with that kind of power." Sherry asked.

"That girl is our enemy, you hate her kind so go get her." Lucy demanded.

But Aquarius got clicked her tongue at her.

"I don't have time to deal with your bad attitude get over there and take her down now!"

"Well I see you're just as annoying as ever, no wonder you still don't have a boyfriend." Aquarius replied back in a conceited mood.

"GEEZ, why do you keep having to rub it in like that!?"

"Marionette attack, you will now do as I command!" Sherry shouted as she got hold of Aquarius.

WHAT?

"She's under my spell so she won't do your bidding might as well send her back."

"No way, aquarius is still my ace in the hole."

"I bet you won't still think that when the sea washes away your pitiful existence. Now Aquarius, get rid of this stupid girl once and for all" Sherry yelled.

"What?! I was already PLANNING ON IT!" Aquarius shouted as she unleashed a full hyper swirling vortex of wet rage on Lucy.

EEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

"Say goodbye little-" But before Sherry finished, Aquarius also made a huge tsunami causing Sherry to also be washed away with Lucy as they both screamed as the vortex swished them both ruthlessly.

Hmm "And I thought the blonde girl was stupid, I can close my own gate thank you very much. Buh-Bye." As Aquarius closed her gate with no problem.

And then the water show stopped leaving Lucy and Sherry dead-like on the beach like two guys at the bar in the morning.

"HHeeeee, leave it to Aquarius to whirl her waves against friend and foe alike." Lucy said as she got up still feeling dizzy.

"HHheeeeuuh, I hate myself for allowing you to trick me again. But that doesn't matter because she wasn't strong enough to destroy my Rock-Doll" Sherry added as she got up spinning too.

"It so would because that puppet of yours can't do anything if you're not there to control it, I knew all I had to do was to get you away from that thing and now it worked cause now you're too dizzy to talk a straight line." Lucy shouted as the two bumped into each other and started to kiddie fight.

"That's what you get for messing with a member of Fairy Tail!"

"I can't believe you ended up as a stalemate."

"What do you mean stalemate? I'm obviously the winner here!"

"You can't just declare yourself the winner here!"

"If that's the case than I'm the winner."

"I don't think SO!" Lucy shouted as she close-lined Sherry knocking her out.

"No, how'd this happen to me? I never lose."

"Oh yeah, well you just did, to a wizard of Fairy Tail." Lucy said in triumph as Sherry's Rock-Doll collapsed into pieces.

"The love of my burning life has been extinguished far too soon. My love for you will blaze eternally Cold Emperor."

"You're not gonna die so let's tone down the drama kay?' Lucy asked.

"Angelica avenge you're master's death."

HUH?

Then Angelica (a.k.a the Giant Ugly Maid Rat) jumped out of nowhere and was about to slam right onto Lucy.

"But I thought that rat was one of her puppets." AAAHHHHH Then Lucy fell to the ground unable to move her legs.

"I can't move my legs for some reason."

AAAHHHH!

Just then, a sword appeared and slashed across Angelica knocking her out too. Lucy turned and saw Erza standing there with her sword.

Erza!

Then she turned around to Lucy giving her the evil eye making her realize something.

"WOAH, I forgot… she's mad at us cuz we broke Guild rules and took an S-Class request without permission."

"Lucy, I assume you know why I'm here. You do don't you?" Erza asked.

"To take us back…. Promise you won't hurt me?" She asked as her line echoed out making it more troublesome.

But unknowingly behind her on a cliff, the man who talked with Lyon in the cave appeared and chuckled as he watched. Then Happy arrived at the wrong time.

"Hey I've been looking all over for you, I'm glad you're okay I was wor-" Happy stopped the second he saw Erza then tried to fly away. BUT THEN, two long arms appeared out of nowhere nabbing Happy in seconds and pulled him in.

"Hey! What the-"

"Alright you flying dude come here." Jake shouted.

"Are these arms?! Hey who's pulling me?" Happy shouted in confusion right before Jake tied his arms around Happy.

GAAHH!

"I AM! Whoever has these wings and is flying." Jake said. Then Jake suddenly smelled Happy's smell and noticed his ears with the same way with Happy.

"Wait that smell." The two said in sync.

They then slowly turned and looked at each other before noticing who each other were. Without a response it was silent for a good 30 seconds and then…

RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! CAT!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! DOG!

Jake then released Happy all fast and jumpy making Happy fly away but Erza summoned a sword in front of him making Happy bounce off and landed in front of Jake.

HHUHUUHUHUHU "The heck is with this CAT?! Is this another alien... creature…. thing whatever this is?" Jake asked in horror and in defense.

"HEY! I'm not….. Whatever you just said, I'm a cat and you are a weird Talking dog you." Happy shouted in defiance.

"Well you're no scene yourself you talking cat with wings!" Jake shouted back.

"Well at least I'm not a big drooly mutt that can stretch his limbs."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"ENOUGH! Both of you. Jake control yourself, Happy is not an enemy, he's an ally. " Erza said uninterruptedly.

"Hey you didn't tell me one of your friends was a hissing feline with wings of a bird he ate and then stitched them on his back!"

"HEY I find that offensive."

"Will you two calm down. Look Jake, just because you're a predator to Happy as he is prey to you. You two need to cooperate directly."

"And why would I trust this…...thing. I don't have a fondness for cats! Especially the stupid ones."

"Oh be quiet. Besides Happy is even weaker than Lucy to be honest."

HEY! Lucy and Happy shouted.

"Enough, now….. Speaking of weak." Erza said maturingly while quickly grabbing Happy and tying him around Jake's arms.

HEH!

"Now where is Natsu?" Erza asked.

"I'm sorry we came here without permission, but some really awful things have been happening on this island. There's this guy and his minions who're trying to revive a frozen demon and the island's villagers are suffering from this magic spell they're using they turn into monsters. We just thought that if we work together we might be able to help them." Lucy explained.

"None of that is my concern."

"Please Erza let us finish this job we can't leave things this way." Lucy said in plead.

But Erza didn't pay any attention and drew out her sword.

"I don't think you understand, the three of you have betrayed Master Makarov. You'll be lucky if you walk away with your lives."

"Okay now I'm scared." Lucy thought.

"HYEESH." Jake thought.

"But wait there's also this kid here too who's helping us out so can you at least leave him alone too?" Lucy added.

"WHAT?! Are you trying to bribe me?" Erza asked in anger.

"Wait Erza, hold on a sec." Jake asked her politely.

"What do you mean by KID Blondie?" As Jake stretched his legs up making him the same size as Lucy staring right into her eyes making a cold look.

"EEEHHH, Well…..um…. His name's Finn okay please don't hurt me!" Lucy said in a fast pace.

"WAIT….. WHAT!?"

* * *

**The Next Day:**

Gray was in a tent in somewhat another village of sorts somewhere on the island. Then he started to wake up.

"Where am I?" as he got out of the tent.

"Oh thank goodness, I'm glad you're awake." A girl said approaching Gray.

"What is this place?" He asked.

"It's a storage area that's not too far away from the village, everything was destroyed in the attack last night so we decided to come here for shelter." She explained.

"The whole village?" Then Gray remembered something.

* * *

"_**Then destroy the village. It's a shame there has to be blood-shed."**_

* * *

"I can't believe it, they actually went and did it."

"You know, it was a miracle that Natsu, Finn, and Lucy were here. Thanks to their bravery everyone was able to make it out alive." The girl said.

"So are they still around here?" He asked.

"Yes, they actually wanted me to show you to their tent once you've finally woken up."

"Which tent?"

"They're waiting for you in that big one right over there." The girl said as she pointed toward a big one.

Then Gray walked toward the tent and went inside but to his surprise. Erza was right in front of him waiting.

"You made me wait, not smart." She said.

"ERZA!" Gray said all shocked.

"Why are they tied up?" He asked as Lucy and Happy were tied in rope on the ground on their knees.

"Lucy's got me up to speed on what's happened, I thought you were sent here to stop Natsu and these fools. Needless to say I'm disappointed."

"Where is he anyway?" Gray asked.

"That's something we'd all like to know." She replied.

"And also, is Finn with him you so-called ICE WIZARD?" Jake said as he suddenly appeared in front of Gray's face from above making him step back a bit from Jake's stealthy move.

"What the?! Who the hell is this?" Gray asked all worked up.

"Would you shut up for the moment. This is Jake, a magic dog who can talk and stretch I met in the jungle. And also, he said that a friend of his is also working with these three." Erza explained.

"You mean Finn?" Gray asked.

"So you do know where he is." Jake said in realization.

"Hey look man, I don't know where Finn is either okay. I haven't even seen any of the two since yesterday night."

"The last time I saw them they were fighting against the Cold Emperor's lackeys. But when we went back to where the village was there wasn't any sign of them. Wherever they are, I hope they're okay. Anyway since we couldn't find them Erza demanded that we take her to you but I had no idea where you ended up." Lucy explained.

"So I did some scouting from the air, and from up there I could see the villagers had moved into this storage area." happy added.

"Okay, we're going to look for Natsu, get Finn back to Jake, and then we're going back to the guild." Erza said getting out of the tent.

"We can't leave the island just yet. If Lucy filled you in then you know exactly what these villagers are going through right now." Gray said uninterruptedly.

"And what would be your point." Erza asked.

**At the temple:**

* * *

(YAWN) "Man, I've finally come up with the perfect plan." Natsu said.

"Well to be honest you had a little help Natsu." Finn added.

"Oh yeah, but then I go and over-sleep. Alright then, let's do this." Natsu said as the two got in front of the temple.

"Let's just hope this plan goes right then the others me and Jake planned." Finn thought.

**Back at the storage area:**

* * *

"I came here solely to apprehend these fools for breaking the rules of the guild. I'm not interested in anything other than that." Erza said.

"Rules? Have you even seen what's happened to the people on this island?" Gray asked in annoyance.

"I have."

"And you're still just going to turn your back on them."

"Their request is posted on the boards of every guild-hall, the wizards would be better served by wizards who are cleared for S-Class you're not qualified."

"How can you be so heartless?"

"What did you say?" As Erza turned around feeling defined.

"That's no way to speak to the Great Erza!" Happy said in fright.

"You sucko." Lucy said quietly.

"Have you chosen to defy the guild's rules as well? You'll face the same punishment." Erza said as she drew out her sword.

Then Gray grabbed onto her sword giving each other the death-stare.

"Do what you must. For me there's no other choice to be made, I can't walk away from what I know is right." Gray said making Erza drop her sword then went out of the tent.

"I'm seeing this through to the end, and you can't stop me." Gray said in full responsibility as he walked out.

It was quiet when he left, Erza was speechless from what he said as Lucy and Happy just looked with concernment in their eyes.

"You know, Gray has a point after all." Jake said breaking the silence.

"Like, aren't you from this so-called Fairy Tail you explained to me. I thought you were supposed to be a hero like Finn and I?" He continued as started to follow Gray.

"I don't do things that are way off from good and close to evil girl. So I'm following the rules of a heroic adventurer." He finished as he went out of the tent making the scene more silent than ever.

Then Erza turned around and looked at Lucy and Happy all intense.

"Please don't get mad at us we don't have any control over Gray!" Lucy shouted.

"He's not feeling like himself right now since he lost a fight to his old friend!" Happy added.

Then Erza swiped her sword releasing the two from their rope.

"These events are intolerable. We'll deal with the immediate problems for now." Erza said.

"Thank you." Lucy and happy said in joy.

"This doesn't change anything, you're still going to face punishment."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

**Back at the temple:**

"How pathetic, you're the only one still standing Toby." Lyon said in disgust.

"Those Fairy Tail wizards and that young boy are quite impressive.

"Hey can we keep that whole shocking myself thing a secret?" Toby asked.

"This turn in events could put the resurrection of Deliora in jeopardy."

"Zalty, you're as ever."

"If all goes as planned the demon should awaken at some point tonight. But we have to keep an eye on those wizards and those two weird ones. If they were to interrupt the Moon Drip ceremony then Deliora would forever remain entombed in ice. Salamander, Titania, and that Magic Dog are quite powerful, they could easily foil our plans." Zalty explained.

"As always you seem remarkably well-informed. No mind, I can't say I'm worried those fools be strong but they're no match for me." Lyon replied.

"I was hoping you'd say that so it's very reassuring to hear, but also I have a hunch that boy and the dog aren't going to be easy to take down. I sense those two are going to change this world's presence sooner or later. Also, allow me the honor of joining you in battle old time sake." Zalty said.

"Hold up, I didn't know you were a wizard too." Toby said surprised.

"Yes, it's been a while since I used it, but I've dabbled in a particular form of lost magic." Zalty explained.

"Sure, we could use another wizard." Lyon answered.

Then the place started to shake all of a sudden.

"It's an earthquake!" Toby screamed.

"I don't think so." Lyon exclaimed.

"It's all coming down!" Toby kept screaming.

Up above Finn and Natsu were wrecking the whole temple left and right destroying the pillars and walls. Then Natsu Fire-Dragon Roared into the floor the three wizards were on.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Lyon shouted.

"We're in trouble." Toby said in terror.

"I should have known Salamander would make the first move, it appears we have visitors sir." As the three looked into the hole.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! You know the two of us usually end up breaking stuff by accident, it's kind of funny how hard it is when we're trying to do it on purpose." Natsu said.

"EEEHHHH…. Well not all the time." Finn added.

Lyon started to get a little annoyed by the two. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're knocking this place over. Then you won't be able to shine moonlight on that demon you got underground." Natsu explained.

"And besides, you evil-freaks already done enough trouble on this island already so it's not like we're doing this just because you guys are being freezing-cold hearted jerk wads ." Finn said.

"Insolent fools, just who do you think you are? You dare challenge me?" Lyon demanded.

"Okay, could someone please explain to me what is going on? I'm lost." Toby asked.

"Evidently these two boys are the reason this temple's now tilted. I assume they destroyed the support pillars on one side, doing so caused the temple to shift in that direction, this in turn will prevent moon-light from shining directly onto Deliora. It's an ingenious plan" Zalty explained thoroughly.

"I'm actually quite surprised those dolts were the ones who came up with it."

"So you're gonna fight us or what?" Finn and Natsu asked.

"Flame shooting from his feet?" Lyon asked.

"We thought that guy was able to shoot fire from all over his body." Toby said.

Then Natsu jet fired all the way up punching Lyon right in the stomach. But it turned out that it was a fake.

"What the, he's fake?"

"OI NATSU!" Finn shouted.

Natsu turned around and saw Lyon behind him.

"ICE MAKE: EAGLE!" He shouted as he sent the ice birds toward Natsu. Luckily, Natsu roared downward avoiding them. But then the Ice Eagles circled around and almost made contact. But then Finn showed up and easily sliced them with his sword as fast as he could swing. Then Natsu attacked Lyon again but dodged it.

"What kind of ridiculous magic is this?"

Natsu the continued to attack more using his Dragon roar. "Fire Dragon ROAR!"

Finn kept shouting on as he watched. "YEAH NATSU!"

But then Zalty used magic to drop Finn and Natsu down.

WAA-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lyon then asked of Zalty's act. "Very fortunate Cold-Emperor, luck is on your side."

"Can we keep the whole Toby got chard a secret too?" Toby asked as he was covered in soot.

"What did you do?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me, your magic had to have cause those holes in the floor."

"Don't you ever have the watchful eye. Please allow me to explain my actions sir, you're the only one strong enough to defeat Deliora so it's imperative that you remain safe until it's resurrection."

"Are you suggesting that I could fall victim to such paltry magic? Leave me I can take care of it myself. Once I finally defeat the demon everyone will worship my name Cold-Emp-

"UH YEAAAAAAAA…...NO. Like anyone would pray to someone with the likes of you ice imposter!" Finn interrupted on purpose as the two got back up.

"So you wanna try to defeat Deliora?" Natsu asked.

* * *

"Are you kidding me? He seriously wants to fight that demon?" Lucy asked as the five ran through the jungle to the temple.

"Well it's not like this dude and his minions are here for no reason right?" Jake said.

"The thing looks half-dead already. So let me get this straight, you're going through all this trouble to melt that ice so you can fight it? That's pretty messed up if you ask me." Natsu asked.

Well for me that's just stupid and dumb at the same time." Finn said.

"I must rise above Ur's legacy, I will rest until I have full-filled my dream!" Lyon shouted as he started to attack.

"Why go this far? Couldn't you just challenged her and be done with it." Natsu asked.

"Yeah like, why even fight something that you don't even know was bad enough for you?" Finn said.

But Lyon just kept attacking."Well I would if I could, but Ur has been dead for years."

That made the two remember something.

* * *

"_**The woman who taught me how to use magic, my master Ur sacrificed everything to seal it away."**_

* * *

"We didn't realize she ended up dying when she sealed it." Natsu said.

"Yes but she'd still be alive if it wasn't for Gray!" Then Lyon attacked from behind hitting Natsu but Finn blocked it off fast enough.

"Look, we don't know what happened to you in the past but we do know what you're doing in the present and it's hurting a lot of innocent people." Natsu said.

"And since you don't seem to see it yourself, we'll have to knock some sense to ya!" Finn shouted as they were ready to attack again.

* * *

Gray explained why Lyon would wake Deliora up to the others. "Even back when we were kids, Lyon's always dreamed of surpassing Ur's magic ability but since she's gone and he can't challenge her directly. He decided that it's up to him to kill Deliora cuz it's the one thing she couldn't do."

"Well yeah, I guess that would be the only way to challenge someone whose dead." Lucy said.

"Aye."

"Hey guys listen, isn't defeating this Deliora you're talking about not going to do anything to your friend Gray? If he kills it right away then what's the point of surpassing someone if they're not there. Deliora's a demon while Ur's a human." Jake asked.

Gray knew what Jake meant but that wasn't it. "You're right but, listen there's something, something I never got to tell him. I kept it secret Ur made me promise to never let him know but I have to. Ur may not be with us, but she's still alive."

That made rest shocked at what Gray told them.

"What do you mean by still alive?" Jake thought.

* * *

Ch. 5/Ep. 5: A Cold Past


	5. Coming Soon

"Just keep swimming, Just keep swimming."


	6. Quick Update

Been a little slow with Issue 6 since a lot of stuffs been on my schedule, I'll try publishing Issue 6 probably before Summer starts. Also, I might need to re-use some of Adventure Time's earlier episodes to re-patch some of the missing parts for the story.


	7. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome to Ch 5/Ep. 5. Last time, the gang finally starts to come together, PARTLY. Finn and Natsu are still at the Temple dealing with Lyon as the rest are on their way there now. Gray also explains that he should've told Lyon something Ur wanted him to know before she dealt with Deliora.**

* * *

Ch. 5/Ep. 5: A Cold Past

* * *

BOOM! Adventure Time, c'mon grab your friends we're going to very distant lands with Jake the Dog and Finn the Human the fun will never end it's Adventure Time!

* * *

"The truth is, Ur's still alive." Gray said as the group was in the jungle going to the temple. Erza was curious about this statement also.

"What do you mean?"

"It's been 10 years…"

* * *

**Years earlier:**

RROOOOOAAAAARRR! As Deliora let out a roar that was heard from all around above a flaming gorge of destruction and death.

"Deliora attacked my home-town, i've never seen such destruction. The whole place was wiped out in less than a day."

Later, clouds rolled by making the sun shine bright onto the black and grey debris. Then, footsteps were made as it revealed Ur and a younger Lyon walking through the heavy mess.

"I've heard of Deliora's destructive power, but I never would've expected this." Ur commented as she gazed at the scenery in front of her.

Then, not far from her a boy was stuck under the rubble unable to get free getting Ur's attention.

"Lyon, come over here! We've got a survivor!" Ur shouted as they went over and helped him up.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Lyon asked.

"Ur and Lyon found me, they pulled me from the rubble." Gray said, emphasizing that the young boy was him.

There were big girders stabbed into the ground in remembrance of the people who perished during Deliora's attack. The trio was standing in front of a girder when Gray kneeled down and placed a few flowers on the ground in front of it.

"Deliora, you're gonna pay for this. I'll stop you, I swear it." Gray said in a very agitated way as he mourned for the loss of his loved one.

"That vow, is how it all began."

It was snowing all around like going skiing or snowboarding. Gray was out in the snow with Ur and Lyon training. Gray wasn't very used to this kind of predicament as he was trying to catch his breath. Ur was standing in front looking around for more places to train.

"Are you gonna keep up Gray? I warned you training with me can be tough."

"Yeah but I'll do whatever it takes. I have to become stronger than Deliora cause someday I'm gonna beat him."

Gray was full of determination while Lyon wasn't fully assured about Gray's intentions toward deliora.

"Yeah right."

"Okay let's get started."

"Fine ready when you are."

But then Ur quickly stripped herself only to her bikini and only that leaving Gray all super confused and surprised by the turn of events.

"WOAH! What are you doing?!"

"The first step is to strip."

"Are you kiddin' me?! You're crazy if you'd think I'm stripping in the snow. Back me up Lyon."

Then when Gray turned to Lyon he stripped out all of his clothes too leaving Gray more surprised.

"Now you're naked too?"

"Just hurry up and do it kid, c'mon you wanna learn magic right?"

"I can't believe you're making me do this! It better be some kind of joke."

Gray then started to take his clothes off.

"Atta boy Gray, if you really want to control the cold then you have to become it. You'll get used to it soon." Ur said with a grin on her face.

"I already have." Lyon said even though he's shivering a little bit.

"you're shivering just as much as I am." Gray responded.

"Lets go boys." As Ur started running with the two following her from behind.

"I thought you were going to teach me magic." Gray complained.

"Just run, I don't wanna do this beginner stuff again either." Lyon said.

And so the three started training in the cold. They jogged, withstanding cold waters, and of course practiced ice magic.

"I practiced maker magic, out of all of the magical arts. I feel this gives you the most creative freedom."

Then they also practiced Maker-Magic by creating the object they see around from ice. Though Lyon scarred Gray a little bit receiving a hit on the head by Ur of course.

"In fact, every wizard who practices maker magic, has their own unique style. If you train hard, then someday you'll create a style all on your own."

* * *

**In a small town somewhere close:**

"Whose the dark-haired boy, you picked up another student?" A lady asked.

"Yeah his name's Gray, he's a rebel and doesn't want to do what he's told." Ur responded as the three of them were in town.

"The other boy's name is Lyon right? I bet when those two grow up they're going to be quite the lookers."

"You think so?"

"Yeah in fact, would you mind saving one of them for me?"

"If you want those little headaches you're welcome to them."

"You know, you're not gonna have much luck with the men in town if they think you have kids."

Ur then placed some money on the counter and received a bag of groceries ignoring the phrase.

"I don't need romantic advice."

"You're not getting any younger Ur. And you deserve to be happy, promise you'll give it a little thought."

"Yeah sure."

"Tell me something, how long do you think is going to take us to become stronger than Ur?" Lyon asked Gray.

"How the heck should I know?" Gray responded ignorantly.

"She's the best wizard around. But my dream is to someday be better than she is."

"Can't stop running your mouth can ya?"

"Do you really think I care about that?"

"Why are you always so grumpy?"

"Cause you're all master this and master that. It's bugging me."

"She told me she decided to teach you, she sees some kind of darkness in you."

"Well she's probably right, especially everything I've been through."

"Well she wants to help you get rid of it."

"I'll do that on my own just watch."

Gray was full of vengeance for Deliora while Lyon just sighed.

"For now, all I care about is getting revenge on Deliora. And once I've learned enough magic, I'm so outta here, bye-bye ice wi-"

KA-BOOOMP

Before Gray finished Ur punched him on the top of his head as Lyon just sat and watched.

"Keep talking that way bout me and you're dead meat kid!"

"I'm sorry"

Then they walk back. Gray. was still agitated on when Ur will teach them more magic as he's starting to grow impatient.

"So when are you gonna start teaching us some powerful magic?"

"I already have."

"I'm not talking about that Maker-Magic stuff, as far as I can tell that junk's completely useless."

Though Gray wasn't fully aware of the circumstances Ur still had to teach to Lyon, she stopped and turned directly at Gray's eyes.

"Look me in the eyes…..Gray"

Gray didn't even care the slightest so he looked back.

"I told you, Maker-Magic gives you creative freedom. Once you are able to create your own style, you can make it as powerful as you want."

"You keep saying the same thing over and over again."

Though unaware of Gray, he didn;t notice he was Butt-Naked (Except for his shorts because this is Pg-13 in some cases though). Making Ur act rather quickly to say the least.

Sound Effect: WOW

"Gray, we're in public, put your clothes back on!"

"Duah.. Now I have this weird habit cause of you."

"Don't you blame it on me." As Ur punched him into the sky as Lyon laughed as she picked Gray up from his shoulders.

"Let's get out of here."

"Okay."

On the mountain-side they were half-way back.

"Well that was embarrassing."

"And hilarious."

"Shut up brownnossor."

"You shut up streaker."

While walking alongside the road, a carriage was going down the road with some men inside discussing something.

"Have you heard anything about Deliora's whereabouts?"

"Yeah, I heard it made its way to the Northern Continent. It's somewhere around Brago."

"I hope they don't suffer the same fate as this one."

Unaware of the men Gray was listening to their conversation and dropped the bag he was carrying.

"What's wrong?" Lyon asked.

"That's where it is. In Brago."

At night, it was hailing hard and windy, Gray was out of the house for some reason.

"No way Deliora is out of your league Gray. It'll kill you, DON'T GO!" Ur shouted in protest.

"Beg all you want you're not gonna change my mind. Don't you understand, that demon took my mom and dad away from me. I have to get revenge."

"Leave and you're no longer my student."

"Fine! I'm better off without you."

Gray started walking down the oath into the cold and snowy night as Lyon stood next to Ur.

"Don't go…"

"And if that thing kills me it'll be your fault! You should've taught me real magic."

"Great." As Ur stood closing her eyes as Gray walked on to take on Deliora himself in Brago.

* * *

**Present:**

"UUuuuuuhhhhhh… Hey guys, is it just me or does that temple look a little crooked right now?"

Lucy asked as Happy and she tilted their heads to see the temple right. Happy was curious also.

"What happened to it?"

"I'm guessing Natsu and Finn." Gray answered as Erza followed.

"Me too."

"I don't know how they managed to pull it off, but Natsu's the only one who'd do something that crazy. It's a pretty great idea if he did it on purpose, Since the temple's tilted the moonlight won't hit Deliora. For Finn, I'm not sure he's crazy like Natsu to help him out on something random especially if he thought of it himself."

"Well Finns not the smartest in plans but he's the smartest in combat though. But this Natsu guy sounds like a really cool-pool to hang out with if you ask me." Jake replied.

"Trust me he's not, he might look like the kind of friend to hang around with, but he's one of the stupidest people you've ever seen." Gray said truthfully.

"Hey that's not nice, Natsu's a really great person. You're just jealous that he has a dragon to be his father Gray." Happy added.

"And you're just jealous that I'm not weaker than you." Gray reflected.

"HEY!"

"Alright shut up you two. Now then, even if those two made such a big ruckus the temple's not going to be depleted as long as Deliora is still in there." Erza announced.

"You mean their habit of destroying stuff actually came in useful for once." Lucy asked, putting her head in the right position.

"My heads stuck, looking sideways at that crooked temple hurt my neck." Happy complained as he accidently cracked his neck turning it the other way scaring Lucy.

CRACK!

"AAAHHH!"

"Would you two quit it, we don't wanna be kobblpluff the juice-box if any of Lyon's minions are nearby us so stop it." Jake said, but then he heard a twig crack from behind him.

"Oh uhhhhh, hey Erza." Jake asked.

"Yes, what is it Jake?"

"When you first got here, nothing followed you right? Anything suspicious?"

"No not entirely, if there was something I would easily notice."

"Well, I think something is watching us." Jake said as everyone gained focus.

"Are you sure we're not being followed Jake?" Lucy asked.

"I know we're being followed, but I think whoever or whatever is following us is being sneaky."

But then, another twig cracked but real loud causing them to startle.

"Who's there?" Erza shouted

Then Erza threw her sword toward the noise coming from the trees. When her sword got caught on one of the trees, it shook causing something or someone to fall down to the ground.

BAM!

"OOWWWW!"

"Is that the thing you were talking about Jake?"

"Yeah and ehh- Wait, what the heck?"

When everyone got closer, it turned out that the thing that was watching them was a black furred Spider Monkey wearing a jacket with sleeves ripped off, a white shirt, and pants.

"DEEEHEUYDH!"

AAAAHHH!

"CHHI, fol. The heck was that foor?!" The monkey shouted in anger and some pain.

"Woah it can talk!" Lucy shouted.

"WHEEH, the heck you talking bout woman?! I can talk just fine, in fact I can say the entire alphabet from head to toe."

And then, BAM another monkey came falling down landing on top of the other monkey.

"OH man that was some landing, M1 lets do it again but on a skyscraper." Said the other monkey.

"CHIEEIEI! M2 get offa me!" M1 shouted.

"Oh sorry M1 I thought you were a nice fluffy piece of pineapple."

"Stupid how does a fluffy pineapple be perfect for landing, your butts gonna be pricked by it's spiky pencil tips."

"Excuse me, but can we ask what the hell you two are?" Gray interrupted.

"OH well excuse me, we're sorry for eavesdropping on you. I'm M1 and this my bro. M2."

"Yeeehh I'm the smart one." M2 added.

"No you're not your the stupid one!" M1 shouted in defiance.

"What do you mean I'm the stupid one! I'm the smart, intelligent, and eh-eh-ehhh most daring one."

"Fol no you're not, stop trying to be better than me I'm M1 and I'm number 1."

"Oh yeaah okay, like I see you snooping over Nikki Webster."

"EXCUSE ME! But can we ask you two, what are you?" Erza demanded.

"Didn't I just say that?" Gray asked.

"HEAHA Creepy silver old WOMAN!" M2 shouted.

"What did you say?!" Erza asked furiously.

"Fol would'chu shut UP! HHEHEHE I'm so sorry if my brother was being offensive to you HEHehehe...he" M1 interrupted.

"UUHHHhhhhh….. Okay… why don't we just go back to the main question shall we?" Lucy said in confusion.

"Oh yeh sorry blonde. I am M1 and this is my brother M2, we're Spider Monkey brothers and we have no idea what's going on also."

"That's inconvenient." Erza added on.

"Hey wait a second, how long have you two been on this island?" Lucy asked.

"Eh I don't know M1 weren't we here since two days ago?" M2 said.

"Two days ago, that was when I first got here." Jake said.

"You know to be honest things started to get a little weird two days ago and I wonder why?" Lucy questioned.

But just then, Erza sensed something shooting toward them out of the bushes and knocked Lucy, the Muffets, and Happy into the air and into the trees while Gray, Jake, and her avoided the attack in time.

"Who's there!" Erza demanded. Then a swarm of the chanters from before appeared in front of them.

"We tracked you down Fairy Tail."

"We won't allow you to interfere."

"Not these guys." Gray said in annoyance.

"Lyon's minion." Erza said.

"Why's there so many cultists this isn't Comic-Con or something is it?" M2 screamed.

"This ain't the time to start being stupid fol'." M1 shouted.

"They're all around us." Lucy said as literally the minions started to corner them in a circle.

"AYE."

"I can handle this myself." Erza said as she redrew her sword.

"You sure?" Gray asked.

"I'll take care of them, you go and settle things with Lyon."

"We'll fight with her. You just go and do what you gotta do." Lucy added on staying to help out Erza drawing out her whip.

"AYE." Happy said as he pulled up a skeletal fish.

"Care to join us you two?" Lucy asked M1 and M2.

"Oh yeah sure Blonde we'll stop these evil-doers with ya!" M2 shouted in excitement as he got a stick.

"Fol' since when did we agree to that!" M1 shouted in confusion.

"Who cares M1, we finally get time to beat some evil behinds."

"Thanks guys." Gray said in gratitude.

"Wait fol' WHAT?!" M1 kept shouting.

"Just shut up and start fighting M1!" M2 said getting ready to bop the evil minions.

"Yo Gray, you're gonna need a lift." Jake said as he turned into a horse. Thanks to Jake Gray quickly hopped onto him.

"So, you really can turn into random things huh?"

"Well that's not the first I've heard but I'm also in a hurry to get to Finn also so let's revv this up a bit."

Then as quick as Jake could, they ran to the temple while Natsu and Finn were battling Lyon.

"I gotta tell Lyon that Ur's still alive." Gray thought. "The only person who can stop him, is me."

* * *

**Years earlier:**

We come back to the scene of Deliora wreaking havoc on Brago, luckily some of the townspeople got out but were still terrified as the beast kept destroying everything.

"Ice-Make Rose Garden!"

Ur shouted as she nearly froze Deliora's body, but was unsuccessful as Deliora broke the ice without hesitation. Ur was quickly getting too tired to stand up and hold her ground.

"I can't keep this up, I'm using too much magic energy."

Ur then checked behind her looking at both Gray and Lyon lying on the floor battered and out cold. After a second, Gray managed to wake up and saw Deliora walking off rampaging more. Then Ur walked toward him and slowly laid her arms around him.

"It's okay, everything's gonna be fine."

"What, you're here? Ur, but why?" Gray questioned.

"I want you to grab Lyon and get out of here. I can't concentrate on fighting if I have to protect you."

Gray then turned and saw Lyon lying on the floor.

"Oh no."

"He's fine, he's just out cold." Ur said as she turned around toward Deliora.

"Deliora!"

"It's too strong, I didn't stand a chance."

"Get going."

"Wait, why'd you come after me? I thought I wasn't your student anymore." Gray questioned making Ur pause for a sec.

"A friend told me something recently that made me think, she told me to be happy which shocked me

Because I've never thought of myself as unhappy. She just doesn't understand, I have two 2 adorable little students. But I spend each day with and watch them grow into men. What more could I want? I don't think there's anything in the world that could make me happier."

Then Gray noticed her left leg was missing.

"Ur, your leg."

"Oh you noticed, I lost the real one but this will do for now. My maker magic came in handy, I vowed to free the darkness within you. And if that means I have to fight this demon, then so be it. Now get out of here and let me do this."

"No I'm not leaving you. It's my fault all of this happened."

"No one's at fault, this is just something we all have to go through in order to be happy again."

But then, Lyon woke up hearing Ur's saying.

"Wait Ur."

"I thought you were unconscious, I need you and Gray to-"

"You're gonna defeat it right? You're talking like you're not gonna make it." Lyon said with a worrying face.

Gray tried to get Lyon's attention and get him to safety but he refused.

"Let her go."

"Shut up! You can beat that thing no problem. You're the strongest wizard alive that demon's no match for you."

"Lyon, how many times have I told you. There's always someone better."

"But that can't be true."

"In the western countries, there are lots of wizards more powerful than me."

Though Ur was being serious about her claim, Lyon wasn't buying any of it.

"No that's not true, it's not cause you're the strongest. If you aren't. Then why have I been training with you all this time?"

"One day you'll surpass me and when that day comes I hope you move on to a more loftier goal."

"I studied with you because I thought you were the best there was. If you let that monster defeat It'll prove me wrong. Ur don't betray me!"

"Lyon I-."

But before Ur said her word Lyon started bolting past her.

"If you're not gonna give it your all, then I'll have to do it myself!"

Then Ur noticed what Lyon was gonna do when he stopped. Lyon then spread his legs apart and crossed his arms like an X.

"Lyon that stance, where'd you learn that?" Ur shouted.

"Where you ask? Since you don't want to teach us powerful magic yourself, I went to the store-house and read all your magic books."

Then electricity started sparking around Lyon as a magic codex-like circle formed underneath him.

"I learned the Ice Shell from these cause you were scared, that's why Isn't it?"

"Did you even bother to read that book all the way through? Do you know what happens to the spell caster? Ur shouted toward him as Gray was processing.

"Will he be okay?"

"I asked you a question, answer me Lyon."

But before Ur finished a bright gleam of light shined across the area catching Deliora's attention.

"Please you can't do this!" Gray shouted in protest.

"No, it noticed us."

"I know magics too weak to kill Deliora, but if I can cast the Ice Shell spell it'll seal it in ice for eternity."

But before Lyon finished, Ur quickly encased him in ice.

"Sorry but I'm not gonna let you do that."

"But Ur why is it bad?"

"When that spells used, the caster's body becomes the Ice Shell itself." Ur explained. (To put it simple the Ice Shell is like tin foil covering something but the tin foil is actually ice made from that person's body who uses it."

"He's right though, that's the only way Deliora can be stopped. I never would've thought Lyon would come up with the same idea I had."

Then Ur started letting out an aura of ice as she walked toward Deliora making Gray concerned about her.

"Hey where're you going?"

"I must've taught him well."

"UR!"

"Stay back."

Then she started doing the same stance, and then a circle of flurrying ice surrounded her as the codex-like circle formed on top of Deliora and then all over it.

"I won't ever let you hurt my students again, this is the end of the line you monster!"

"Maximum Freeze Ice-Shell!" Ur shouted as she chanted the Ice-Shell making the spell go more berserk which then converted into a bright orb of light almost erasing Deliora from it's sight as Gray watched her sacrifice herself.

"Ur no!"

Then her eye started to crack as she kept casting the spell.

"Please don't do it!"

"It's a sacrifice I have to make to save the 2 of you. My body will become the ice to seal the demon Deliora for eternity…."

"Gray… Promise me this one thing, please tell Lyon I died. If he found out I have been turned into ice, he'd probably waste his entire life trying to find a way to undo the spell. And that would make my sacrifice meaningless."

"Stop!"

"I want Lyon to see the world and live a full life… And Gray, I want the same for you."

Gray couldn't stop begging Ur to stop casting the spell as he was on his knees as his head lifted up.

"I'm begging, please don't do this! I promise I'll do anything for you from now on!"

"There's no reason to be sad, I'll live on please don't cry..." Ur said softly as her whole self started to shatter away as Deliora was almost sealed away with Gray still on the floor.

"I may not be with you but I will protect you from Deliora, be strong, make me proud…" As Ur said her final words saying goodbye to Gray as he started shouting her name in tears into the foggy-black sky.

"UUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"I freed you from the darkness Gray, I sealed it away forever…."

With this Deliora was now completely encased in a boulder of ice which Ur sacrificed herself to be.

"Suddenly, I felt all the anger and sadness I had within me just disappear, at that moment I swore I would always be strong for her. I'd become the best wizard I could to make her proud of me." Gray thought with the tone of rebirth.

"But Lyon was different…" Gray said as the sky started to brighten up a bit as the clouds drifted away. Then Lyon started to wake up as Gray was laying his head against his knees beside him.

"Ow, what did she do to me?" Lyon said as he stood up and saw Deliora in front of him completely encased in the ice made from Ur which he doesn't know yet.

"That's Deliora, how did it happen? Did Ur cast the spell, did she? Where is she now, tell me!"

Gray couldn't tell the truth of her and was forced to him the lie.

"She… She's dead." Gray responded softly with tears running down.

"No…..NOOOOOO! You jerk! How will I surpass her now, she's dead and my dream cause of you!" Lyon shouted in anguish as he grabbed Gray by his jacket.

"I'm… sorry."

"That's not good enough, it won't bring her back. You killed my dream! If you hadn't challenged Deliora this wouldn't have happened."

Lyon ranted on as Gray just laid there crying.

"It's your fault she's dead. You're the one…. You killed Master Ur….."

* * *

**Present:**

"Look dude, just because your dream was destroyed by Gray doesn't mean you have to bring about a cruddy demon to save Ur and destroy the whole island. Whether you like it or not we're stopping you no matter what." Finn exclaimed as the three were still eye gazing each other.

"Finn's right you bastard. This could go on forever, so do yourself a favor and give up." Natsu added.

"I would never give you that satisfaction." Lyon denied.

"Then you're asking for it." Natsu said, getting more angrier.

"Oh am I now?" Lyon said sarcastically.

"Alright, acting slyish huh? Okay then, I'm READY TO STOMP YOUR FACE." Finn smirked.

But then the wall aside them started to crack open, leaving Natsu confused.

"What the?"

And then the wall burst open and there, Gray and Jake were standing right there who arrived just in time.

"Hey buddy, sorry to defrost the freezer but we're here already!" Jake shouted.

"Oh it's Gray and uhh….. Who's that?"Natsu asked.

"It's JAKE!" Finn shouted in joy.

"FINN! You're alright! I thought something bad happened to you."

"And I thought the same too." Finn responded.

"Well at least you guys are alright."

Jake said as he turned to Natsu. "Hey you're the Salamander right? Natsu was it."

"Yeah that's me don't wear it out."

"No time for that now, you guys leave him to me. It's time we settled things once and for all." Gray said as he got in front of them.

"No way man you already lost to him once." Natsu said, reminding him last they fought.

"And it's not gonna happen again. I'm ready to end this now." Gray said with determination.

"You seem awfully confident." Lyon stated.

"You were right Lyon, I'm the one whose to blame for our master's death…. But you're no better. You've threatened my comrades, my new friends, brought harm to the villagers, and now you're trying to destroy what Ur gave her life to create. It's time we accept our punishment together." Gray exclaimed as he started to do the stance catching Lyon's eye.

"That stance, not the Ice Shell!"

"Ice Shell." Natsu said.

"The heck is the Ice Shell? Some sort of depressing winter mood mug?" Jake asked.

* * *

"My master Ur cast a spell called Ice Shell on this demon, she gave everything to seal it away forever."

"I'd have find her if I could, but Ur's been dead for many years."

* * *

Looking back made Natsu and Finn realize what that truly meant.

"Are you insane you wouldn't dare." Lyon shouted.

"If you want to live, change the villagers back to their human form and then leave this island and never return. If you'll agree I'll stop otherwise this is the end." Gray persuaded.

That so? Well I don't believe a word of it, you're bluffing."

But then Gray started to get more serious as he did the Ice Shell which started to shine more brighter and colder.

"No I'm not."

"You'll die." Lyon shouted as he attempted to attack but was quickly stopped by Gray.

"Don't do it!" Natsu said.

"EEUAAAHHH I can't see anything, I'm getting ice-blindness!" Jake shouted.

"All these years I lied to myself. I didn't want to admit that Ur died because of me, but she did. And it's time I took responsibility. So I will here and now. I'm not afraid to die, if that's what it takes!" Gray shouted determined as Lyon shouted back.

"Stop this now!"

"So what's it gonna be Lyon? Are we gonna die or are we gonna live? It's up to you."

"You wouldn't, you're not brave enough to give your life. You're nothing but a coward."

"Just watch me.." Gray said in defiance as the spell started to go awry and crazy, shining the whole room as white as crystal ice as Natsu tried to stop him.

"Oh he's dead serious." Jake said.

"Don't do it!" Natsu shouted.

"Gray!" Finn shouted also.

"Natsu, Erza, all my friends from Fairy Tail, especially you Finn and Jake….. The rest is up to you. I don't want to leave you, but my time is up." Gray thought as he was about to cast the Ice Shell spell.

* * *

Ch. 6/Ep. 6: Frosted Crusade pt. 1

Desclaimer/Note: M1 and M2 belong to MarioMuffetAdventures


	8. Fandom

Special Announcement, the official Fandom for Fairy Adventure Tail Time has been released. I'm still working out the details so just bear with me k

Link- wiki/Fairy_Adventure_Tail_Time_Wiki#gallery-0


	9. Chapter 6

**Hello and welcome to Ch 6/Ep. 6. Last time, after Gray tells the others why Ur became the ice shell and what happened to Lyon they meet two rather ambitious yet opposite monkeys named M1 & M2, finally Gray and Jake head to the Temple to help Natsu and Finn defeat Lyon from releasing Deliora but at what decision will Gray make.**

* * *

Ch. 6/Ep. 6: Frosted Crusade pt. 1

* * *

BOOM! Adventure Time, c'mon grab your friends we're going to very distant lands with Jake the Dog and Finn the Human the fun will never end it's Adventure Time!

* * *

**In the temple:**

Gray finally made his choice and started to make the Ice-Shell out of his body, as powerful ice and magic circled around him, Natsu, Finn, and Jake were standing behind him as he watched while Lyon was nothing more than watching.

"You wouldn't, you're not brave enough to give your life." Lyon opposed.

"Just watch me." Gray responded as he yelled intensely as the aura of ice magic flared throughout him while Natsu, Finn, and Jake tried to stop him.

"Don't do it!"

"You gotta be STUPID if you're pulling that Gray!"

"Natsu, Erza, all my friends from Fairy Tail, especially you Finn and Jake….. The rest is up to you. I don't want to leave you, but my time is up." Gray thought as he was about to cast the Ice Shell spell.

"IIIIIIIICCCEEE SSSHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLL-/SHUT UP!" Natsu interrupted Gray as he punched him in the face much to Lyon's Surprise while Gray with his right fist on the ground quickly asked why Natsu punched him.

"Natsu!"

"You can't just bust and steal the scene with a bunch of fancy talk. Get to the back of the line pal."

"Back of what line?!"

"Me and Finn were here first so it's our fight!"

"What?! When I got here the first words out of my mouth were leave him to me!

"Yeah and I said no way man the second after that."

"Why you."

"What, you want some?" Natsu asked smuggly before Gray grabbed his scarf.

"I don't care who said what I got a score to settle with him, you understand? And I'm ready to die if that's what I've gotta do!"

But then Natsu intensely grabbed Gray's arm and said his statement.

"Yeah, and how's dying gonna settle it huh? Cause it sounds like you're running away to me." Natsu said in a straight-look, reassuring Gray. Then for a few seconds.

"Ey uuuuhhhh…. I know this is the right time to end this drama but wrong question, you guys hearing that low rumbling?" Jake asked intentionally.

"What rumbling I don't hear anythi-" But before Finn finished, the whole room started to shake.

"What now?!"

* * *

**Back in the Jungle:**

Erza and the others were still fighting Lyon's minions as-

**SWING SWANG!** Erza slashed her sword.

**WHIPLLAHH! **From the lashes of Lucy's whip.

**UUURRRRPPPP….. **Happy stuffed the minion's mouths with food. "Eat this!"

**BOP BAM! **As M1 & M2 struck all the minion's heads with shabbered sticks. "YEA-HAH!"

"They're not vulgar! We must strike down all who oppose the cold emperor!" As the minions continued attacking.

"That's it, I'm going superstitious M1 I'm starting to tremble earthquakes like no one has ever seen!" M2 shouted with determination.

"Fol' the heck you mean you're too weak to start an earthquake you can barely carry a baby!"

"I AM NOT WEAK IN FACT I CAN DO IT RIGHT NOW!" As M2 started jumping on the ground to cause an earthquake.

But then the ground started to shake and everyone started to freak out.

"Yes I did it M1 I caused an earthquake!"

"You did not stupid something big is shaking which is causing the ground to move!"

"What's that sound?" Erza asked in confusion. Then Lucy looked around then to the direction of the temple and was surprised by the state it was in, the temple was back to standing up straight.

"No way!"

"Woah the temple just un-tumbled itself!" Much to Happy's surprise.

Back in the temple Natsu and Finn were trying to shake the temple again trying to tip it over one side.

"This is bad, now the moon's gonna shine on Deliora." Gray exclaimed.

"Pardon the interruption." As Zalty came running in.

"I should've known, I take it you did this?" Lyon asked.

"Indeed I did sir. The moon will be out soon so I thought I'd take the liberty of straightening the temple out for you."

"That weirdo fixed it all by himself?!" Gray questioned the same as Natsu.

"And after the two of us went through all that trouble to mess it up too. Hey so what'd you do to fix it huh?"

As he asked Zalty who simply just stared and laughed at the two.

"TELL HOW YOU DID IT YOU JEEERRRRKK!"

"RRRRUUUAAAGHHG! Why does everything go the way we don't want it to go!" Finn screamed.

"Now that everything else is in order I suppose I should commence the Moon Drip ceremony." As Zalty walked off.

"WOULD YOU QUIT UNDOING US YOU DEMON AND FREAK!" As fire spewed out Natsu's mouth like slobber and started chasing after him as Zalty kept laughing.

"Come back here!"

"NATSU WAIT FOR ME! I still wanna beat some evil butts and this guys the perfect target!" Finn shouted following them.

"You guys!" Gray cried after them as Natsu and Finn stopped.

"I'm gonna pound him a million.. no a billion times. We'll let you battle that ice guy." Natsu responded with Gray in a state of mere shock.

"Yeah we'll leave you with that Freeze-Freak so it's mano o' mano Gray! C'mon Jake!" Finn added as he asked Jake.

"HOKAY! Finn." As Jake stretched onto Finn to join them.

"It'll look bad if you lose again."

"Yeah."

"And not just for you."

"I know what you mean."

"But for all of Fairy Tail." Natsu and Gray said in unison.

"Wow.. so fresh." Jake said.

"It's what we do greatly." Natsu said as he angrily smugged.

"My my, what a boisterous team you are." Lyon said mediocrely.

"Tell me something, a second ago when I was gonna freeze us both for good. You were counting on Natsu and Finn to stop me before I could finish right?" Gray asked now with only Lyon and him alone.

"No.. the opposite in fact, I never thought he'd be foolish enough to come near a spell like that."

"So you were just gonna stand there and take the hit?"

"Exactly, because someone would come to rescue me. You on the other hand would be finished for good."

"I should've known."

"Certainly it would be inconvenient to be sealed in ice but my allies are as devoted to my cause as I am. And as long as we're on this island they can use Moon Drip to melt the ice whenever they see fit."

"I didn't think of that. Guess the Ice Shell is completely useless here."

"Even so, you still want to fight? After what happened last time?"

"Don't fool yourself you've could neve-/That's enough."

"What?"

"Just forget about Deliora."

"What kind of nonsense is this? Your threats don't work so you've turned to begging. Does your guild have a dentist to remove your fangs or are you just a coward."

"Lyon there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Ur is still alive." Gray said as Lyon silently stood from what he heard.

"The Ice Shell doesn't kill it's caster, it uses their body to form the barrier. The ice sealed keeping Deliora away from what you've been trying to melt, is actually Master Ur. She isn't dead, she lives on as that ice." Gray explained while Lyon was still standing as he listened to him.

"I'm sorry I never told you the truth back then. Ur promised me to keep quiet."

* * *

"**If he found out I have been turned into ice, he'd probably waste his entire life trying to find a way to undo the spell."**

* * *

From Gray's memories.

"Öf course." Lyon remarked.

"It's over, there's no reason to go through with this anymore."

But after Gray talked, Lyon laid his hand on Gray's torso and pierced through it using his Ice Make magic turning the ice which was coming out into a tiger which Gray wasn't aware of making him collapse onto his knees as the ice weighed him down.

"You idiot, I know how the spell works. I can assure you she's not alive anymore, that's nothing more than a chunk of ICE!" Lyon spoke ruthlessly with a face that's really stupid-looking if you ask me.

"Yo-yo...yo….you.. You knew all along?" Gray asked in surprise as he tried to get back up but was prevented from the big injury on his torso.

"Knowing is one thing but believing is another, and if you truly believe Ur is alive in there. You're an even greater fool then I thought." As Lyon walked beside him.

"You knew the truth, an-and you still did this." Gray said intensely furious now that Lyon already knew all of what he said from the start.

"And what of it?" Lyon asked as Gray got up with his hand preventing his injury from hurting more as he clenched his teeth hard and then angrily PUNCHED Lyon right into the ice behind him.

"Impossible, how can you move with that wound?"

"I've had enough….. I wanted to save you, but I give up now." Knowing Gray has had enough of Lyon's stupid antics.

"You want the title of Star Pupil all to yourself? Well I'm sorry but I've to fight against Deliora soon, and I rather not waste my magic energy on you."

"Then we'll just use our fists." Gray said lifting his right arm as he knuckled his hand leaving Lyon to smirk.

(HMPH) "You want me to fight without using magic? That's fine by me." Lyon said as Gray started to blow the first move but was quickly counted when Lyon uppercutted him.

"Aim for your opponent's weak spot and hit with all you got. Ur taught us that remember?"

"You have no right to speak her name, and I won't let you!" Gray stated as he attacked but got counted again by Lyon as he kneed his torso.

Meanwhile, the trio of bois were chasing Zalty trying to force him to undo the state of the temple.

"Get back here and answer our question already you FREAKSHOW!" Natsu yelled as they continued running after him as Zalty just laughed stupidly.

"And would you quit laughing like the Ice King it's getting on my flippin' nerves right now!" Finn added.

"This dudes not even related to Ice King Finn!" Jake corrected him.

"Yeah I know that but they both use magic, and it's the kind where it makes me want to kick some EVIL BUTTS RIGHT NOW AND GO BRUTHALOCUS!" Finn replied all mad.

"Come on man! Why won't you just tell us how'd you fix the temple!" Natsu yelled again, trying to make Zalty stop and give them their answer. Which of course he did as he stopped and turned around lifting his hand to the ceiling and started to create a Magic Circle above him. Then a part of the ceiling came falling down in the shape of a disc.

"Is that all you've got?"

**BAAAMMM! CRAASSSHH!**

"What a joke!" Natsu yelled as he easily kicked the disc-shaped boulders into pieces until another came crashing into him.

"Oy Natsu 12-O'-Clock-High!" Jake shouted as he made his hand into a flail smashing the other one.

**KAA-BAAAMM! CCRRROOOSSSHH!**

"YEAH-AH thx Jake! Hey you didn't tell me your friend can be a talking transforming dog Finn!"

"Well we're tight as buddies bruh!"

But then Zalty evilly smiled and lifted his hand which then caused the shattered rocks to float and return back into the disc-shaped boulders and back into the ceiling not much to their amazement.

"There you have it. That's how I fixed the temple after you so rudely titled it." Zalty finally explained.

"What kind of crazy magic is that!" Natsu asked without awe.

"I don't know that type of magic that defies stuff or having the sense of being narcissistic?" Jake explained.

"I'm not talking about that kind magic... or is it?" Natsu questioned confusingly.

"I'm pretty sure it's 50-50 on either cudroolus question Natsu." Finn surely answered.

"If you really must know I practice one of the Lost Magics. In other words both its strength and side-effects are so powerful, it has been erased from history as we know it." Zalty firmly and alternately explained.

"Seriously?"

"That Dragon Slayer magic of yours is no different."

"REALLY?!" Natsu asked with a sweat and question-mark expression.

"However, that dog is a different story. Something is odd about that one, yet even though you look like a mythical animal, there's something very ominous that resides deep in you that's not of the laws of magic." Zalty said as he was referring to Jake.

"Hey wait what do you mean by that?!" Jake shouted. But before he could ask, Zalty quickly vanished out of thin air leaving the three in confusion.

"What the hey-hey!" Finn said.

"Hey come back here ya tree-face opera singer!" Jake shouted.

"Where'd he go? I'm sick of chasing him around. I wanna fight!" Natsu screamed as it echoed.

Much to Natsu's surprise, Gray and Lyon were still fighting each other hand-hand combat style where Gray was still getting owned by Lyon as he continuously punched Gray in the face and then air kicked but was luckily able to hold up.

"What a shame, you're fists are as weak as you magic." Lyon said unemotionally as Gray tried punching him again but was again counted as Lyon kicked him into the ice. Gray was then trying to catch his breath as he laid his left arm of the chuck of destroyed ice as it reminded him of something before Lyon charged at him.

"What we're doing right now, kind of reminds me of someone else I used to spar with as a kid."

"This is the END!" Lyon shouted in triumph as Gray yelled only to get knocked back shattering the ice he flew into.

* * *

"'**get up…. Get Up!"**

"Natsu." Gray thought.

* * *

**A few years earlier:**

At the guild of Fairy Tail, around to the back was a small beach where two certain wizards were fighting each other until they were breathless.

"C'mon get up." As a young Natsu on the ground yelled at a young Gray standing up talking back.

"You're the one who needs to get up! So you c'mon."

From the face of back of the guild, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail; Makarov Dreyer and a young Erza were watching the two duke it out as they continued punching each other resulting in Natsu lying on the ground as Gray was still standing.

"Sorry but you lose." Gray strongly accepted as he turned around only for surprise.

"Hold on- this fights not near over Gray." Natsu said vigorously as he got back up with a bruise in his face.

"Well it's that's the way you want it." Gray said ready as the two screamed and ran toward each other for a final round.

HHHUUUURRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

"That settles it, you're no match for me after all." Lyon said surely as he walked away. But much to his surprise.

"Hold on, this fight's not over just yet." Gray opposed as he firmly got back to his feet.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Lyon shouted as they both started to run into each other resulting in both getting punched in the cheek but luckily for Gray he knocked Lyon into the ice causing mist to form.

"You're gonna have to step up your game if you wanna beat me!"

Then Lyon bursted out of the mist and landed a punch on Gray's face.

"I didn't give up against Natsu and I won't against you!" Gray said in determination as the two head smashed into each other then Lyon knee kicked Gray only for him to get back.

"I'm not gonna lose you hear me!"

The two then kept fighting on making Gray feel like how it was when he was fighting Natsu who also didn't want to give up yet.

"I'm not (PUNCH) gonna (PUNCH) LOSE!" As the young Natsu shouted while he kept punching Gray.

"You're gonna have to (PUNCH) cause I (PUNCH) wanna win!"

YOU'RE GOING DOWN!

"I won't lose you're going down!"

"You could defeat me!"

As the two young wizards punched their final blow, they both fell to the ground as a result leaving them to look at the vast blue sky they watched.

"I remember looking at the sky that day, I don't know why. But it was so blue it made me angry." Gray thought as he delivered one last blow against Lyon knocking him down.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

The others were still in the jungle fighting Lyon's army when Erza noticed something strange.

"Noticed anything strange Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, even though there's a bunch of them their magic seems weak for some reason." Lucy pointed out.

"Exactly, as far as I can tell they're only 5 wizards among them."

"Oh man I guess that means I'm gonna have to go easy on em." Happy sarcastically said.

"Yeah Mr. Kitty I'm only getting warmed up, I'm so warmed up I bring in some hot pizza slices to melt their faces!" M2 added.

"Fol' I don't think pizza really exists here." M1 restated.

"Just keep telling yourselves that." Lucy said in a sweat exaggeration.

"Do you think you can handle this one?" Erza asked Lucy.

"Oh you betcha." Lucy said as she drew up one of her Celestial Keys.

"OPEN GATE OF THE GIANT CRAB" (DOORBELL RING) CANCER! And out came a pair of scissors and of course Cancer, a Celestial Spirit with the legs of a crab on his back and it's pincers as his hair ties.

"Hmm, we've met before haven't we?" Erza asked as Cancer gleamingly kneeled and offered Erza a bouquet of roses.

"Indeed we have and as always I am at your service Miss."

"I thought you only said baby, what's with Miss, and aren't you supposed to be at my service?!" Lucy shouted in critical confusion.

"What the fol' since when do half animal-people pop up out of nowhere from KEYS?!" M1 shouted in the same state as Lucy.

"Who cares M1 this Picasso-Scissor guy looks cool!" M2 said in amazement.

"I think someone's jealous." As a deep-eyed Happy appeared.

"Take them down! But don't kill just ruff them up okay?" Lucy shouted but didn't want to actually kill anyone.

"Okay baby.. I mean Miss." Cancer accepted as they got back into battle.

**SWING! SWING!**

(wow sound effect)

* * *

**Back at the temple:**

Lyon was trying to catch his breath as his arm was pedalstooling him on the ice while Gray was just standing there.

"The Cold Emperor, defeated in battle by the likes of you.. I won't stand for it."

"Then get over here and fight." Gray tempted Lyon with hostility. But Lyon was getting furious as he

created another Magic Circle and used magic.

"Ice Make: Storm Dragon!" Lyon shouted as a long serpent-like dragon of ice appeared and striked Gray by biting him making the injury on his body bleed more. But Gray was quick enough to break the dragon and landed on the floor with his hand covering the injury.

"I thought we agreed on not to use magic Lyon."

"Don't be such a sore loser. This duel was pointless from the start Deliora will be revived either way. Alas it's far too late to stop me now." Lyon stupidly smirked.

(GRUNT) "I won't stop trying…" Gray said in effort getting back on his legs as Lyon threw his coat off.

"Try all you want but Zalty is preparing to start the Moon Drip ceremony as we speak."

But to his small surprise.

"Well the guys won't let him." Gray smiled.

"Trust me the second you underestimate the guys is the second you lose."

* * *

**Deep beneath the Temple:**

Zalty was standing in front of Deliora ready to begin the ceremony and snickered.

"At long last."

"There you are!"

"It's about time we got to your stupid butt!"

Zalty quickly turned around as he saw a huge fire hurdling right toward him.

"I'll burn that grin off you FACE!" Natsu shouted as he tried Fire Dragon Punching him but missed as Zalty quickly dodged him landing on a tall boulder and laughed again.

"Natsu did you get him?" Finn shouted as Jake and him rapidly followed Natsu from behind.

"No that jerk got away again!" Natsu shouted back.

"Must've taken you a while to come up with that one. By the way, how did you manage to find me?" Zalty calmly asked while still on the boulder.

"I followed my nose that's all. For some reason you totally reek of ladies perfume." Natsu explained.

"Speaking of which you're really stlinking up this entire room full of it I can even smell it from right here, are you hooking up with ladies or somethin' dude? Cause I doubt anyone even cares about dating you." Jake asked.

"Yeah man, are you really lonely just because you want attention?" Finn asked.

"Also wait, what do you mean by **HOOKING UP **Jake?"

Ignoring all of that stuff Zalty just laughed **AGAIN**.

"I would love to stay and chat but I've got more important things to do right now like reviving Deliora."

"Heh, just forget about that, it's not gonna happen okay?" Natsu purposely exaggerated on the whole plan as Jake followed.

"Besides man, you it sounds like this whole ordeals just one big deformed puzzle."

"Really? And why is that pre-teller?" Zalty asked as Natsu lifted up his arm in an explorer stance.

"Cause Gray's gonna kick that Ice-Guy's butt. And any minute we're gonna kick your butt like a billion times and then this'll all be over."

Then Zalty turned his head away toward Deliora.

"We'll just have to see about that."

Then all of a sudden, the moon light started to pour down from the whole ceiling catching the 3 boi's attention as Natsu's eyes widened.

"That's.. Moonlight! There are people up there doing the ceremony right now?!"

"Are you serious, even after all of the effort of not trying to let Deliora escape from the ice!" Finn shouted.

At the top of the temple, multiple Magic Circles are absorbing the moon light and beaming it onto Deliora thanks to Toby who was doing the enchantment which led to Zalty explaining the process. And also explained where the heck Toby was for the last chapter or episode I think.

"Only one person, which means the Moon-Drip is interribly powerful right now. However that's hardly a concern since we've already gathered plenty of moon light. We just need to give it a little nudge to finish the job, LIKE THIS!"

Then the Moon Drip started pouring onto Deliora faster and denser than before making the situation more worse.

"NNYYAAAAUUuuughhhh.. This can't be good. Deliora's ice is melting like crazy!" Natsu shouted.

"What do we do Jake?!" Finn shouted also.

"I don't know what to do!" Jake replied in fast reflex.

"We gotta go stop that guy before things get ugly guys!" Natsu shouted, running off.

"Hey wait don't forget about us Natsu!" Finn screamed.

But before they got to escape Zalty grinnly used his magic to cause the disc-shaped boulder to fall on top of them as Jake managed to spot.

"Waahh- Finn!"

As Finn looked up he quickly tried to get Natsu's attention.

"Natsu look out!"

"What? EWWWOOOOAAAHHH!"

"DDDAAAAHHHH!"

But they weren't fast enough as toppled the boulder making them fall all over with the debris.

"Hey come back here and fight like dude!" Finn shouted.

"Sorry but you're not going anywhere. Looks like chasing after me was a mistake you acquit fools, better luck next time heh."

* * *

**Back in the Jungle:**

The rest of the group successfully obliterated all of Lyon's other minions.

"Excellent work. Let's head to the temple." Erza said as Lucy confirmed.

"Right."

But before they could go. 2 of Lyons' minions came from behind as they didn't have their hoods on.

"No wait! We won't let you interfere with the Cold Emperor."

"Those head pieces, you people are.. From the city of Brago. And you want revenge." Erza said with the others in realization from her.

* * *

**In the Temple:**

Natsu, Finn, and Jake were still trying to get rid of Zalty as he kept laughing like a stupid person. Thankfully he was cut off when he avoided Natsu again trying to punch him.

"Are you sure you want to do that. Using your Fire-Magic at a time like this might make the ice that's sealing Deliora melt faster."

But the guys didn't care nonetheless as they wanted to destroy him.

"If it can be melted by Fire-Magic then you would've gone through all this trouble. Bluff all you want but once we're done here all we have to do is stop the Moon-Drip and it's game over." Natsu correctly stated.

"Hopefully enough we can still get the time to beat the pound-cobbs outta ya." Jake added as he tried man hammering with huge hammers getting Zalty multiple times but kept dodging and laughed.

"I must say I took you 3 for fools but when push comes to shove it seems you're surprisingly clever you 3."

But then the ground started to shake as the ice sealing Deliora almost evaporated away.

"I got a bad feeling that ain't Natsu and Finn." Gray said as Lyon and Gray were still fighting.

"The ceremony is finally reaching completion, the ice sealing Deliora has begun to melt away." To Lyon's short relief.

"Ur." Gray thought.

"There's nothing you can do. It's too late to stop me, you and your friends have failed!" Lyon shouted as he used his magic again to kill Gray right now as mist swirled around him.

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this moment Gray? Since I've saw you last I've been gathering knowledge and allies who will aid me. I was fortunate enough to find this place, an island where you can collect the light of the moon; Galuna."

Then his ice arrows shot out of the mist and attacked Gray making him dodge quick enough but Lyon kept sending more arrows in.

"It wasn't an easy task transporting Deliora to Brago, and the Moon-Drips taken 3 years!"

"You've been wasting your time on this stupid plan for 3 years?!" Gray opposedly remarked making Lyon a bit more furious as he shielded himself blocking the arrows.

"Stupid?!"

"How dare you say that! You spent the last 10 years in some foolish guild pedaling your life away!"

Lyon then fired a huge arrow but Gray dodged again stating about the things Ur has told Gray what to do for his life much to Lyon's descent.

"Because I put my faith in what Ur told me."

* * *

"**In the western countries, there are lots of wizards more powerful than me."**

* * *

So I went west and eventually made it to Fairy Tail, and she was right. The guild was so full of powerful wizards that I couldn't believe it.

"I don't think I can help, the Iced-Shell is based on the will of it's caster. And because that will is absolute, a third-party cannot melt the ice no matter what magic they use." Master Makarov informed a young Gray much to his disappointment.

"No way, you're telling that even with all the strong wizards you got you can't break the spell?"

"Hmmm… Actually now that I think about it there may be a way." Master Makarov said, making Gray more spirited.

"On second thought… That's not a good idea. If you were to melt the ice I'm afraid it would be no different than killing your master." As Master Makarov reclaimed, making Gray dis-hearted.

"I didn't know it at the time, but I bet the old man was thinking about the Moon-Drip when he said that." Gray explained.

"After everything Ur did for us you'd kill her without giving her a second thought. You make me sick."

"Say what you won't. I don't care, my entire life has lived up to this moment. Our master is long dead, if we want to prove we want to surpass her what can we do in her absence? Think Gray, there's only one answer."

Then Lyon started to run at Gray with his ice enhanced claws slashing at a resilient Gray.

"Deliora! I will (SLASH) surpass (SLASH) our master by (SLASH) defeating (SLASH) what she (SLASH) could not!"

"Well I admit that's a pretty ambitious plan but I can't stop thinking you might've the point somewhere along the way." Gray shouted he used his ice sword to break Lyon's claws.

"Someone as blind as you could never be better than Ur. Not in a hundred years, wake up LYON!"

Gray then slashed Lyon across the body but instead shattered into ice knowing that it was a fake. Then Lyon showed up right behind Gray.

"Fooled you didn't I? Ice-Make: Snow Tiger!"

Then a huge ice tiger appeared and pounced onto Gray. But being very resourceful-

"Ice-Make: Prison!" Gray shouted as he made a huge cage trapping the tiger inside as he was on top.

"You see this Lyon? This is what you are!" Gray said to Lyon much to his anger and showing him what he was truly.

"What?!"

"A beast in a cage lashing out at a world he barely knows."

"Utter nonsense, I'll make quick work of that spell of yours." Lyon said as he controlled his tiger to break out of the cage but wasn't able to his surprise.

"Single-handed Spell Casting is too unbalanced, your creations will let you down when you need them the most." Gray explained as he got to the ground leaving Lyon in a tight panic. Then Gray started to put his hands together and started to form a huge cannon.

"ICE CANNON!" As Gray hollered out which then resulted into a huge bright, white, and loud BOOM right into Lyon as he yelled, feeling the tension of trajectory sending it through the wall and out of sight.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOWWWWWAAAA!"

Then a few seconds, Lyon was dried out of power and energy feeling motionless and dead with the huge hole behind him.

"Ur taught us that remember?" Gray said having the upper-hand now.

Lyon couldn't speak right as he choked on his words.

"Uhhh-aaahh...Uhhh… Gray.."

Then Lyon fell to the floor unconscious. Gray then sighed and suddenly felt the pain from his injury coming back to him causing him to flinch.

"Deeeyyyuuuhhh… Uhh.. Man I should've sealed this wound up earlier." Gray said committing to what he was supposed to do as carefully sealed his wound up with ice.

But unknowingly to Gray, when the cannon fired and created a hole. On the other side of the hole there was a slightly damaged rock statue where it started to glow a bright light getting Gray's attention.

"(SIGH)... What th- Woah." Gray said in a slight surprise as he covered his eyes a bit.

"What the heck is that light? Man that's bright as hell." As Gray continued to cover his eyes.

Then the rock stature started to glow brighter and brighter making Gray fully cover his eyes.

"What the hell is going on?!" Gray shouted.

Then finally, the glowing stopped as Gray saw the light dimming and looked to where the light was coming from.

"What the hell?" Gray said all puzzled.

But then pieces of rubble from around the hole started to hover and eventually turned into bigger rocks. Making Gray more puzzled was that the rocks then connected to the dimly-glowing statue making it look like a sun. But then all of a sudden, the sun-shaped statue started to shine as Gray lifted his right arm to block the light.

"What now?!"

And then after a few seconds, the shining stopped. When Gray dropped his arm down he saw something that was the most shocking thing he'd probably ever seen. Right in front of him was a hovering orange sphere-like sun made of rock with eight yellow, rocky spines extending from the sides of its body, and multiple small, yellow stony bumps running vertically along its center. With large eyes consisting of thick, semicircular yellow eyelids through which black sclera and red pupils can be seen with a black ring with six extensions surrounding each eye.

"Woooooaahh….." Gray was shocked at what he was **SEEING **right now, but what caught him the most was this-

"SOLROCK!"

"Heeeyyeeh.." Gray shouted in shock as he stepped back a little.

The thing spoke in a very low-garnished voice which was even more surprising. Gray wasn't sure if it was hostile or not so he stood there until the thing did something which it didn't. All it did was look around, it looked like it was confused or lost to how from how it was acting. Gray knew it wasn't hostile since it didn't attack, but being cautious he slowly walked up to it when he got it's attention. Gray then stopped for a sec and looked carefully at it.

"Hey, the heck are you supposed to be?" Gray asked very calmly. The thing didn't know what Gray was saying and just slowly hovered back.

"Sol-"

"Hey wait it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." Gray assured it as he slowly opened his hand to it. The thing wasn't sure if he'd be friendly or not. But when it saw Gray's guild mark on his chest it quickly hovered toward him as Gray almost tripped over.

"Solrock- Sol-"

"Woah woah woah… Hey since when did you get all antsy?" Gray questioned when he realized it was looking at his guild mark.

"Hey you seem to be attracted to my guild mark right." Gray asked.

"Solrock-Solrock!" The thing spun which surprised Gray a little more.

"Hey, you're awfully kinda sweet for a statue of the sun."

But then, the statue stopped making Gray concerned.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Gray asked.

Then all of a sudden, the statue whirled around creating 2 barriers around Gray and it then disappeared.

"Hey wait what's wrong?" Gray hesitantly asked.

Then leaves started falling off from the branches getting Gray's attention. Then a drop of water dripped into the water making the ripples sound ominous. But then all of a sudden-

**RRRRRWWAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!**

While the rest of the gang was still talking with the minions, the roar screeched so loud it reached them. It was so loud Lucy, M1, and Happy covered their ears.

"YYYAAAAOOOOO MAN WHAT THE HECK FOL'!" M1 screamed.

"MY EARS WEREN'T READY FOR THIS!" Happy shouted.

"That doesn't sound too promising." Erza said.

"The heck is the sound coming?!" M2 said.

"How should I know!" Lucy screamed.

In the temple the roar was even worse.

"It's so LOOOOUUUUDD!" Natsu shouted as the guys covered their ears.

"I can't think straight!" Finn shouted also.

"WELL AT LEAST YOU DON'T HAVE EARS LIKE ME!" Jake shouted the loudest fully covering his ears.

The ice sealing Deliora in front of them started to break and then beady red eyes glowing in the ice. But the worst has yet to come.

**CRAAASSHHH! BOOOMMM!**

Deliora has broken out of the Ice-Shell. The three were shocked at Deliora now out of it's ice prison in fear as Zalty was happily obliged at Deliora's release.

"(GASP)" Natsu gasped in horror.

"AWW CRUD!" Finn shouted.

"Yes it's FREE!" Zalty shouted in triumph as Deliora roared to it's full might unleashing a full-power cry.

**RRROOOAAAAARRRR!**

The roar was so loud the temple started shaking, as for Gray.

* * *

"That sound…."

(BU-BBU) In his memories a demon ravaged his life.

(BU-BBU) His life was in total panic and anxiety.

(BU-BBU) His home which was once a life now a nightmare.

(BU-BBU) Someone who sacrificed themselves for him.

(BU-BBU) Nothing but bright light.

(BU-BBU) Nothing but a stature.

(BU-BBU) To seal a demon away.

(BU-BBU) Resulting in an untimed good-bye.

I could never… Forget that sound."

* * *

**RRROOOAAAAARRRR!**

"Delioraaa…." Lyon hasty spoke quietly on the floor hearing the demon who diminished his life now alive.

"They did it… They actually revived it." Gray said as he clenched his fist.

"Solrock!" As the statue looked at Gray with a chosen face.

"There's only one thing I can do now-"

**ICED-SHELL!**

* * *

Ch. 7/Ep. 7: Frosted Crusade pt. 2

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Pokémon


End file.
